Noch eine Geschichte von Hogwarts
by beanygirll
Summary: Eines Tages findet Cindy heraus, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Sie wird nach Hogwarts geschickt, wo sich einige Interessante Dinge ereignen. Sie findet heraus, dass ihr Vater nicht tot ist, wie ihr immer erzählt wurde und sie erfährt, dass ihr Vater für einen M


Ich lebte zusammen mit Harry Potter bei den Dursleys.Wir teilten das gleiche Schicksal: Unser beider Eltern waren tot (oder zumindest glaubten wir das) und die Dursleys waren unsere einzigen Verwandten. Bevor Harry vom Halbriesen Hagrid abgeholt worden war, hatten die Dursleys in sozusagen als Sklaven gehalten. Sie hatten gewusst, dass Harrys Eltern Hexe und Zauberer gewesen waren und dass in Harry auch magische Kräfte schlummerten. Ich war nie so schlecht behandelt worden und mir hatte Harry auch immer ziemlich leid getan. Darum hatte ich mich um so mehr für ihn gefreut, als er nach Hogwarts kam.

In dieser Nacht wurde ich durch ein schepperndes Geräusch wach. Die Dursleys auch. Wir rannten zu Harrys Zimmer. Ich war schneller als die Dursleys. Ich riss die Tür auf. Vor Harrys Fenster (das geöffnet war) schwebte ein blauer Ford Anglia. Das scheppernde Geräusch war wohl das Gitter gewesen, das Vernon erst gestern angebracht hatte, damit Harry nicht nach Hogwarts fliehen konnte und weil - als die Masons vor ein paar Tagen hier gewesen waren, um einen riesen Vertrag mit Vernon abzuschließen- Harry irgendwie runter ins Wohnzimmer gerannt war und die Torte, die Petunia extra für diesen Abend gemacht hatte, ruiniert hatte. Er selbst behauptete jedoch, dass es ein Hauself namens Dobby gewesen war, der dafür verantwortlich war. Ich glaubte ihm. Harry würde es nie rechtzeitig schaffen, in den Wagen zu kommen, denn er musste auch noch seine Eule Hedwig in das Auto packen. Ich musste ihm helfen- das war klar. Einen Augenblick später hielt ich mir meinen rechten Fuß und hüpfte vor den Dursleys auf und ab. Ich zwinkerte Harry zu, der schnell in den Wagen sprang. "Lass mich durch!", schrie Vernon. Ich hüpfte zur Seite und ließ ihn durch. Harry hatte in des genug Zeit gehabt ,Hedwig in den Wagen zu bringen und selbst einzusteigen. Der Motor heulte auf und der Wagen flog los. Ich hastete zum Fenster, um noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry zu werfen und ging dann ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch ein leises Klickern an meinem Fenster wach. Dort saß Hedwig. Es war sechs Uhr. Ich öffnete das Fenster. "Hallo, Hedwig", flüsterte ich."Sitzt du schon lange da?" Sie schuhute leise, als ich ihr sanft durch das Gefieder strich. Dann band ich die beiden Briefe von ihrem Bein los. Sie flog in mein Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Ich las die Briefe:

Liebe Cin

Danke, dass Du mich gestern gerettet hast.

Uns teilt zwar das gleiche Schicksal, aber dass Du dich

den Dursleys in den Weg stellen würdest,

damit hätte ich echt nicht gerechnet!

Ich hoffe du schreibst zurück.

Dein Harry

Ach übrigens:

Der andere Brief ist von Fred,

dem Bruder meines Freundes Ron.

Hi, Cindy

Ich bin der Bruder von Ron, Harrys Freund.

Harry hat mir schon sehr viel über dich erzählt

und das Meiste davon war positiv.

Ich würde dich gerne mal kennenlernen

und darum frage ich dich, ob Du zusammen mit mir,

Harry und ein paar anderen Leuten in die Winkelgasse gehen willst.

Schreib zurück.

Fred

P.S.:Ich hoffe Du hast jetzt nicht zu viel Ärger mit deinen Verwandten!

Es klang sehr gut, also schrieb ich zurück:

Lieber Fred

Danke für die Einladung.

Ich würde gerne mit dir in die Winkelgasse kommen.

Aber wie?

Ich meine, Du willst mich doch nicht auch etwa mit

einem fliegenden Auto abholen?

Und Flohpulver geht von ´normalen´ Kaminen

aus nicht.

Aber wenn Du eine Lösung gefunden hast,

dann schick sie mir bitte direkt mit Zeitpunkt.

Cin

Ich band den Zettel an Hedwigs Bein, die sofort gen Sonne flog. Der Tag verlief so, wie jeder andere, wenn Harry in der Schule war: Die Dursleys wurden wach, ich machte zusammen mit Tante Petunia das Frühstück, ich musste mein Zimmer aufräumen, Dudley (auch bekannt als Duddywutz) spielte mir ein paar dumme Streiche und erst am Abend kam Hedwig wieder. Ich holte ihr eine Schüssel mit Wasser und las den Brief:

Hi Cin,

Dad hat dafür gesorgt,

dass der Kamin der Dursleys für Mittwoch an das Flohnetzwerk

angeschlossen wird.

Ich werde um kurz vor elf im Kamin erscheinen.

Mum und der Rest werden direkt von zu Hause aus in die Winkelgasse reisen,

aber ich werde dich kurz noch holen kommen.

Also, sei rechtzeitig bereit.

Kuss, Fred

Mittwoch, kurz vor elf war gut, denn die Dursleys wollten am Mittwoch ohne mich schon um zehn Uhr zum Zoo fahren , für den man allein schon mit dem Auto über eine Stunde brauchte um dorthin zu gelangen, also würde ich genug Zeit haben und wenn ich nicht da wäre, würden sich die Dursleys auch bestimmt keine Sorgen machen. Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen nicht viel anders als der gestrige, ich bekam nur keine Briefe. Dann war endlich Mittwoch und ich saß um kurz vor elf auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Fred. Plötzlich erschien ein Junge im Kamin. Er hatte rote Haare, wirkte so um die 15 und begrüßte mich mit: "Hi. Woher wusstest du eigentlich von Flohpulver?" "Auch hi. Na ja, ich les halt viel und manchmal auch Bücher von Harry." "Oh OK. Aber jetzt komm. Du zuerst." Er hielt mir eine kleine Tüte mit einem grauen Pulver entgegen. Ich nahm mir eine Hand voll, stieg in den Kamin, sagte:"Winkelgasse!" und ließ das Pulver fallen. Ich wirbelte herum und mir wurde etwas schlecht. Dann hatte ich plötzlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ich trat aus dem Kamin raus und fand mich in einer Bank wieder. Hinter einem langen Schalter saßen Kobolde. Kaum einen Augenblick später trat Fred aus dem Kamin. Wir gingen raus in die warme Morgensonne. Draußen standen schon Harry, einige Leute mit roten Haaren (darunter auch einer, der genauso aussah wie Fred) ,ein Mädchen mit sehr buschigen Haaren und zwei Erwachsene, die nicht nach Zauberen aussahen (die Klamotten). "Oh, hi, Cin!", sagte Harry. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu mir um und danach kam irgendwie jeder (außer Harry und Fred logischerweise) angelaufen und stellte sich vor. "Kommt jetzt, Kinder!", sagte Mr. Weasley, der Vater der Rothaarigen, anschlißend. "Wir haben noch viel zu erledigen." Wir zogen los und gingen durch alle erdenklichen Arten von Geschäften. Fred und George (der Zwillingsbruder von Fred) erklärten mir alles, was ich nicht verstand. Nach einer Stunde trennten wir uns in drei Gruppen auf und machten einen Treffpunkt aus. Ich ging mit Fred und George. Die beiden waren echt witzig, nur es war schwer sie auseinander zu halten. Aber dann bemerkte ich, dass George einen Ohrring trug und Fred nicht. Am längsten hielten wir uns im Scherzartikelladen "Freud und Leid" auf. Dort trafen wir auch ihren Schulfreund Lee, dem ich natürlich sofort vorgestellt wurde. Er war nicht viel anders als die Zwillinge. Dann war es Zeit zurückzugehen. Fred und George trugen je zwei prall gefüllte Tüten mit Scherzartikeln, als wir uns auf den Weg zum "Tropfenden Kessel" machten, wo wir alle zum Mittagessen verabredet waren. Als wir ankamen waren die meisten schon da, nur Harry, Ron und Hermine fehlten noch. Fünf Minuten später saßen wir dann alle am Tisch und unterhielten uns über die Winkelgasse, als plötzlich hinter mir eine Stimme erklang:" Weasley! Sie geben sich mit Muggeln ab!" Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in die hasserfüllten Augen eines Mannes mit langen, blonden Haaren. Neben ihm stand ein Junge, ebenfalls mit blonden, aber kurzen und zurückgegelten Haaren. Als er meinen Blick auffing, blickte er schnell woanders hin. Innerlich grinste ich. "Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein!",konterte Mr.Weasley."Ja, ja", sagte Malfoy und zog mit wehenden Umhang ab. Der Junge warf mir allerdings noch einen Zettel in den Schoß. Ich sagte:"Ich muss mal eben auf´s Klo", verschwand und las den Zettel:

16 Uhr

Eingang Nokturngasse

Ok,dachte ich. Warum auch nicht? Nach dem Essen ging ich noch alleine mit Fred durch die Winkelgasse. Er nahm meine Hand. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, also gingen wir Hand in Hand weiter. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr: Schon Viertel nach drei. Fred lud mich noch zu einem Eis ein und meinte dann, dass er auch mal nach Hause müsste. Ich sagte ihm ,dass ich noch etwas erledigen müsse und dann mit Flohpulver zurückreisen würde. Also gab mir Fred die Hälfte des übriggebliebenen Flohpulvers und ich verabschiedete mich mit einem kleinen Bussi auf seine Wange von ihm. Dann ging ich los. Wo war das nochmal, fragte ich mich. Ich hatte es doch vorhin gesehen. Ah, da ist es ja. Ich sah den Jungen. Er lehnte an der Mauer neben dem Schild mit der Aufschrift :NOKTURNGASSE. Als er mich sah, lächelte er und kramte kurz in seiner Umhangtasche. "Hi", sagte ich. "Hier nimm das und verschwinde!", sagte er und drückte mir einen Brief in die Hand. Ich blickte ihn irritiert an. "Schnell, bevor mein Vater wiederkommt!"Ich drehte mich um und machte mich auf den Weg zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank ,wo ich sofort den Brief öffnete und las:

Tut mir sehr leid,

dass wir und hier nicht unterhalten können,

aber so wie es klang,

bist Du ein Muggel und mein Vater hasst Muggel.

Vielleicht können wir uns irgendwann ja mal treffen.

Mir ist nämlich egal,

ob Muggel oder nicht.

Vor meinem Vater muss ich nur immer sotun,

als ob ich auch was gegen Muggel und Muggelstämmige habe.

Mein Vater bildet sich nämlich wahnsinnig viel auf den Umstand ein,

dass wir eine reinblütige Familie sind.

Aber ich würde dich trotzdem gerne wiedersehen.

Wie wär´s in einer Woche bei "Flourish&Blotts"?

Schick mir bitte eine Eule,

wenn Du eine hast oder komm einfach zu F.&B...

Draco Malfoy

P.S.:Wie heißt Du eigentlich?

Ich stieg in den Kamin. "Ligusterweg!" Ich wirbelte herum und kam schließlich im Hause Dursley an. Es war 16:30 Uhr und sie waren immer noch nicht da. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, wo schon wieder Hedwig auf dem Bett saß. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gespürt, dass ich einen Brief verschicken wollte. Ich schrieb an Draco:

Hi Draco

Ich kenn dich zwar eigentlich gar nicht,

aber ich bin Cindy.

Ich habe keine Eule,

aber Harry leiht mir Hedwig.

Das mit Mittwoch wäre sehr schön,

aber ich weiß nicht,

wie ich in die Winkelgasse kommen soll.

Schließlich habe ich kein Flohpulver

und Besen geht ja auch nicht.

Bitte gib mir Bescheid,

falls Du eine Lösung gefunden hast.

Cindy

Unten wurde die Haustür aufgeschlossen. Die Dursleys waren zurück. Ich band Hedwig so schnell ich konnte den Brief ans Bein und sie entschwebte in den Abend.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ein großer grauer, aber hübscher Uhu vor dem Fenster. Ich öffnete es und der Uhu flog auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich band den Brief, der an seinem Bein festgebunden war, los und las:

Liebe Cindy,

Vielleicht kannst Du mit einem eurer Züge

bis nach London kommen

und ich hole dich dann dort ab,

damit wir dann zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen können.

Aber frag deine Eltern vorher,

ob sie dich auch dorthin lassen.

Draco

Na toll. Meine Eltern fragen. Ich schrieb und band den Brief an den Fuß des Uhus.

Hi Draco

Das mit dem Zug ist

eine gute Idee,

aber meine Eltern kann ich nicht fragen,

denn sie leben nicht mehr.

Wie spät willst Du mich denn abholen?

Cin

Am späten Nachmittag kamen gleich zwei Eulen: Hedwig und der Uhu von Draco. Ich nahm ihnen die Briefe ab und las zuerst den von (wie es sich herrausstellte) Fred:

Hi Cindy

Ich dachte ich sollte mich melden.

Auch weil ich spüre,

dass da etwas zwischen und läuft,

das mehr als nur Freundschaft ist.

Willst Du vielleicht nächste Woche Mittwoch mal zu mir in den Fuchsbau kommen?

Fred

Dem werde ich wohl gleich schreiben müssen, dass das nicht geht, dachte ich, während ich Dracos Brief öffnete.

Hey Cindy

Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid.

Wegen Mittwoch:

Ist 16 Uhr OK für dich?

Draco

16 ist gut. Dann muss ich um 15 Uhr im Zug sitzen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch zurückschreiben. Zuerst an Fred:

Hi Fred

Ich würde gerne in den Fuchsbau kommen,

aber Mittwoch geht echt nicht.

Sorry,

aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

Deine Cindy

Dann an Draco:

Hey Draco

16 Uhr ist gut.

Dann bis Mittwoch.

Freu mich schon:-)

Deine Cindy

Die beiden Eulen schwebten mit den Briefen im Schnabel davon und ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit Lesen ("Magische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind"). Dann ging ich ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen machte mich mal wieder Hedwig wach. Sie hatte einen Brief von Fred im Schnabel:

Hi Cindy,

Schade,

dass Du Mittwoch nicht kannst.

Wie wäre es mit Freitag,

dann kannst Du noch das Wochenende im Fuchsbau verbringen?

Ich würde dich dann Freitag,

so gegen 16 Uhr,

wieder mit Flohpulver abholen.

Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher,

ob die Dursleys davon wissen sollten!

Schreib zurück!

Kuss, Fred

Ich fand schon, dass die Dursleys Bescheid wissen sollten, denn es würde ihnen doch sofort auffallen, wenn ich ein paar Tage einfach fehlen würde. Also lief ich die Treppe runter, rannte fast Dudley über den Haufen und ging dann in die Küche, wo bereits Petunia und Vernon frühstückten ( mich wunderte, dass Dudley nicht bei ihnen saß. Dieses kleine verfressene Schweinchen!) "Ich... ähm...", druckste ich herum. "Ich..äh... wollte euch fragen, ob ich das nächste Wochenende inklusive Freitag bei meinem Freund übernachten darf?"Vernon verschluckte sich fast bei dem Wort _Freund _:"Du... du hast einen Freund! Wer ist er?" "Nicht wirklich Freund.Eher Kumpel", beruhigte ich ihn. "Ach so. Na dann. Meinentwegen!" Ich hätte Luftsprünge machen können, so glücklich war ich. Ich rannte rauf in mein Zimmer und schrieb sofort an Fred:

Hi Fred

Das mit Freitag und dem Wochenende

geht klar!

Ich habe die Dursleys gefragt

(es würde ja auffallen,

wenn ich für ein paar Tage nicht hier wäre)

und Onkel Vernon hat es erlaubt!

Fettes Bussi

Deine Cin

Die nächsten Tage waren öde. Nix passierte. Fred schrieb mir einen Brief, in dem stand: "Super! Dann bis Freitag!"

Doch dann war endlich Mittwoch. Ich saß im Zug und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Zug lief langsam im Bahnhof King´s Cross in London ein. Ich sah Draco schon von weiten. Sein Blondschopf stach einfach aus der Menge hervor! Er hatte mal ausnahmsweise keinen Umhang an, aber er trug trotzdem schwarz. Der Zug hielt und ich lief lächelnd raus zu Draco. "Hi", sagte ich. "Hi", sagte er. Er wirkte nicht so glücklich. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ich. "Klar. Aber lass uns schnell in die Winkelgasse gehen!", sagte er und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Wir gingen gingen gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse, wo er mich zuerst einmal zu "Madame Malkin´s Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten" schleppte. Er meinte er, bräuchte einen neuen Umhang , den er sich dann auch kaufte und gleich anbehielt. Dann gingen wir noch etwas bummeln, Draco erzählte mir, dass er den neuen "Nimbus2001" bekommen würde (als wir bei "Qualität für Quidditch" vorbeikamen) und schließlich landeten wir bei "Florian Fortescue´s Eissalon". Wir aßen ein Eis und Draco war schon lange nicht mehr so komisch wie am Bahnhof. Irgendwie redeten wir und redeten über alles mögliche und am Ende kamen wir und irgendwie so nah, dass wir und fast küssten. Doch ich schob ihn weg, denn meine Gefühle golten Fred und sagte:"Tut mir echt leid, Draco, aber das können wir nicht machen!" Er guckte mich verständnislos an. Ich blickte auf die Uhr. Scheiße, schon 18 Uhr! "Draco, ich muss jetzt los.Vielleicht können wir uns nächste Woche oder so wieder treffen? Schreib mir! Ciao." Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte zum Bahnhof. Um 18:15 Uhr kam der letzte Zug für heute. Ich erwischte ihn noch so gerade eben und fuhr nach Hause.

Dann war endlich Freitag, 15:45 Uhr. Ich saß mit einem Rucksack im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Fred. Die Dursleys hatten mich für verrückt erklärt, im Wohnzimmer auf ihn zu warten. Hinter mir putzte Petunia, als plötzlich Fred im Kamin stand. Petunia fing an zu schreien. Vernon kam angelaufen, doch da stand ich schon im Kamin und rief:"Fuchsbau!" Ich wusste, es würde Ärger geben, wenn ich wiederkommen würde. Ich stolperte hustend aus dem Kamin und befand mich in einer Küche, die nicht ganz normal aussah. Ich sah George am Fenster stehen. Als er mich husten hörte, drehte er sich zu mir um und sagte:"Hi!" Sein Ohrring funkelte im Sonnenlicht, das von draußen hereinströmte. Ich erwiderte: "Hallo!", als Fred hinter mir heuchend aus dem Kamin kletterte und hustete:"Das gibt Ärger. Da bin ich mir sicher!""Jaahhh...", sagte ich und blickte ihm verträumt in die Augen. Er zog mich an sich ran und wir küssten uns. Ich war ein klitzekleines bischen überrascht. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es und mein Herz sagte:Er ist der Richtige! George machte währenddessen hinter und Würgegeräusche. Als Fred mich dann losließ, sagte er zu George:"Du bist heute ja mal wieder gaaaaaanz lustig.Haha!" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Danke, Bruderherz, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung.", gab George zurück. Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Harry in die Küche. "Hey!", rief er . "Schon da?" "Ja, gab kleine Problemchen mit den Dursleys", antwortete Fred für mich. Jetzt kam auch der Rest rein: Die Weasleys und Hermine. Ich sagte ein allgemeines "Hi!", womit sie sich dann auch zufrieden gaben. Mrs. Weasley fing an das Abendessen zuzubereiten und Fred ging mit mir hoch in sein Zimmer, wo ich auch schlafen würde. Fred und George hatten jeder ein eigenes Zimmer. Dazwischen hatten sie sich ein kleines Labor eingerichtet, in dem sie ihre "Nasch- und- Schwänz- Leckereien"zubereiteten. Doch das erfuhr ich leider erst am nächsten Tag. Nach dem Abendessen gab mir Fred nämlich ein Nasenblut- Dragee. Meine Nase blutete eine Viertelstunde lang ununterbrochen und ich dachte, ich müsste verbluten, doch dann gab er mir endlich die andere Hälfte und es hörte augenblicklich auf. Ich schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die Schulter und beschimpfte ihn als "Blödmann!". Irgendwie warf ich ihn dabei um und wir landeten beide auf dem Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich neben ihm wach. Er hatte die Augen schon geöffnet."Ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen...", begann er. "Warum triffst du dich mit Draco Malfoy?" "Was?" "Warum triffst du dich mit Draco Malfoy?", wiederholte er. "W-warum nicht? Und woher weißt du das?" "Ich war am Mittwoch auch in der Winkelgasse und ich habe euch beide gesehen. Warum hast du ihn weggeschoben, als er dich küssen wollte?" Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an. Er wusste genau, dass ich ihn liebte. Und genau das sagte ich ihm dann auch, wobei ich ihm in die Schulter kniff. Er guckte mir tief in die Augen. Verdammt tief. Und dann- war ja klar- küssten wir uns. Ich löste mich von ihm und sank wieder in die weichen Kissen, als plötzlich die Tür losging und George seinen Kopf reinsteckte. "Mum-", begann er." Ung Was macht ihr denn da?" Ich blickte Fred an- und er blickte mich an. Dann antwortete ich:"Wonach sieht´s denn aus?" und küsste Fred. Ich blickte wieder zu George. Dieser jedoch (wirkte etwas verwirrt) sagte nur:" Mum hat Frühstück gemacht und will, dass ihr dabei seid. Ach, und, Cindy", sagte er beim Hinausgehen. "Da ist ein Brief von Hogwarts für dich gekommen." Von Hogwarts? Was wollen die denn von mir, dachte ich. Ich hüpfte aus dem Bett, zog mich (sehr) schnell an und hastete dann die Treppe runter, trat fast die Katze tot und setzte mich dann an den Küchentisch. "Hier, für dich", sagte Mr.Weasley und gab mir den Brief. Gierig griff ich danach, überflog ihn einmal kurz, sprang auf und schrie:"Ja, ja!"Ich rannte die Treppe hoch, denn ich musste Fred als erstes erzählen, was in dem Brief stand. Ich riss die Tür los. Fred stand in seiner Jeans mitten im Zimmer. Ich sagte kein Wort, stattdessen gab ich ihm den Brief. Er las ihn sich schnell durch und schon lagen wir uns beiden in den Armen. Er sagte:"Ich fass es nicht! Du bist in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden! Und nur, weil dich die Dursleys so gut ´versteckt´ hatten, konnten sie dir damals nie schreiben, dass du eine Hexe bist! Ich fass es einfach nicht!" "Komm, wir müssen das noch den anderen sagen!" Ich ließ Fred in seinem Zimmer stehen und rannte wieder unter in die Küche. Alle glotzten mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich grinste. "Ich bin in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden", verkündete ich. "Was? Das ist ja wunderbar!", kreischte Mrs.Weasley und nahm mich in den Arm. "Moooom...", nörgelte Ron. Sie ließ mich los. "Die Liste der Hogwarts-Bücher war auch dabei", sponn ich den Faden weiter. Fred kam in die Küche. Er schnappte sich ein Sandwich und setzte sich an einen freien Platz. "Liebes",sagte Mrs.Weasley. "Jetzt setzt du dich erst einmal hin und isst etwas. Und heute Mittag gehen wir dann gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse." Sie schob mich sanft zu dem Platz neben Fred. Ich nahm mir ein Sandwich und würgte es hinunter. "Äh... Harry? Könnte ich mir vielleicht mal Hedwig ausleihen?" "Klar, immer ", antwortete er mit noch vollem Mund. Ich rannte in Harrys Zimmer, schnappte mir Hedwig und ging wieder in mein bzw. Freds Zimmer. Dort schrieb ich sofort einen Brief für Draco:

Hey Draco,

Ich kann´s selbst noch gar nicht fassen,

aber ich bin scheinbar eine Hexe.

Und ich wurde auf Hogwarts aufgenommen.

Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben.

Das ist so endgeil!

Bitte schreib zurück!

Cindy

Ich band den Brief an Hedwigs Bein und sie flog durch das Fenster. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Harry, der in der Tür stand. "Kann ich mir mal den Brief ansehen?", fragte er. "Aber sicher doch!", antwortete ich und gab ihm den Brief. Er las:

Sehr geehrte Ms Teats,

Hiermit möchten wir ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie auf der

Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind.

Da Sie schon 13 Jahre alt sind, werden Sie bei

uns in die dritte Klasse gehen. Aber wir sind uns im

Klaren, dass Ihr Wissensstand nicht ausreicht,

um in die dritte Klasse zu gehen und außerdem müssen

sie auch noch vom sprechenden Hut einem

der Häuser zugeteilt werden. (Das verdanken Sie

alles ihren Verwandten, die Sie scheinbar jahrelang vor

uns versteckt haben.) Darum möchte ich Sie bitten in

der nächsten Woche, am 1. September, sich kurz

nachdem Sie sich in Hogwarts eingefunden haben, in mein

Büro zu begeben, damit ich mit Ihnen alles weitere

klären kann. Auch welche Fächer Sie wählen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

"Und die Dursleys?", fragte er. "Was willst du denen denn erzählen?" Die Dursleys, die gibt´s ja auch noch, schoss mir durch den Kopf. "Kein Problem!", antwortete ich. "Ich hab alles hier, was ich brauche. Wenn´s sein muss, kann ich mir nachher in London ein paar Sachen kaufen.OK?" Er nickte, gab mir den Brief zurück und ging. Ich legte mich auf ´mein´ Bett und döste noch etwas vor mich hin, bis mich Mrs. Weasley rief. "Cindy, wir wollen los!" Ich schnappte mir das Geld, das ich letztens in der Winkelgasse umgetauscht hatte, stopfte es in meine Hosentasche und stürmte die Treppe runter (wobei ich wieder fast auf die Katze getreten wäre). Ich stolperte in die Küche, wo ich gerade noch sah, wie Fred in den Flammen verschwand. "Jetzt du", sagte Mrs. Weasley und hielt mir einen Blumentopf mit Flohpulver hin. Ich nahm eine Hand voll, stieg in den Kamin, rief:"Winkelgasse!" und spürte das vertraute Gefühl der Übelkeit in meinem Bauch. Dann spürte ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen. Fred stand schon vor dem Kamin. Wir waren wieder bei Gringotts angekommen. Er gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und dann warteten wir auf die anderen. Nach etwa zwei Minuten standen wir alle vor dem Kamin und überlegten, ob wir zuerst zu "Flourish &Blotts" oder "Madame Malkin´s Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten" gehen sollten. Am Ende siegte jedoch "Flourish&Blotts".

Der Laden war relativ leer. Also fanden wir auch schnell die Bücher, die ich brauchte, wobei allerdings fast meine ganzen Erspanisse draufgingen. Ich blickte nach oben und sah Draco ,der sich auf der ersten Etage umschaute. Ich rannte die Treppe hoch und schlich mich hinter Draco, dann machte ich:"Buh!" Draco fuhr herum und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ich grinste ihn an. "Na, hab ich dich erschreckt?", fragte ich ihn. "N-nein, natürlich nicht",antwortete er und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. "Na, na, Draco!", kam plötzlich eine Männerstimme aus irgendeiner Ecke rechts von mir. "Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht mit Muggeln abgeben?" Der langhaarige, blonde Mann, der Dracos Vater zu sein schien, trat hervor. "Ich bin kein Muggel!", sagte ich. "Du-du... bist gar kein-",begann Draco. "Hast du meinen Brief noch nicht bekommen?-Du hast ihn noch nicht bekommen!", stellte ich fest. "Ich bin nämlich eine Hexe." "Äh.. dann lasst euch nicht stören", sagte Mr. Malfoy und verschwand mit wehwendem Umhang die Treppe hinunter."Du bist wirklich eine Hexe? Cool- Aber woher weißt du das?" Ich kramte in meiner Tasche und holte den Brief von Hogwarts raus, den ich wegen der Bücherliste mitgenommen hatte. Ich gab Draco den Brief. Er las ihn sich durch und drückte mir anschließend einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Vielleicht... vielleicht können wir ja jetzt doch zusammen kommen?",fragte er zögernd."Draco, hör mir zu:Das mit uns kann nichts werden! Ich mag dich echt, aber ich hab schon einen Freund!", erklärte ich ihm. Er blickte erst betreten zu Boden, dann fragte er : "Bist du alleine hier?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mit den Weasleys." Ung kam von Draco. Ich ging wieder runter und bezahlte die Bücher.Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zu "Madame Malkins". Ich kaufte mir zwei Umhänge und eine Schuluniform. Wir gingen wieder zurück zu Gringotts. Dort nahmen wir Flohpulver, um wieder zurück in den Fuchsbau zu kommen.Die nächsten paar Tage verbrachte ich mit Fred, der mir noch ein paar Sachen über Hogwarts erklärte.

Dann war endlich der erste September und wir standen gemeinsam vor einer Wand im Bahnhof King´s Cross in London.Wo ist denn jetzt bitteschön dieses Gleis 9 3/4, fragte ich mich und blickte auf mein Ticket. "Du zuerst",sagte Mrs.Weasley und schob Ron vor. Er nahm Anlauf und verschwand in der Wand. "Cindy." Ich holte tief Luft und rannte geradewegs durch die Wand. Als ich auf der anderen Seite herauskam war es, als wäre ich in einer anderen Welt (war ich ja auch). Der große, rote Hogwarts- Express stand vor mir;Leute wuselten herum. Ich sah Draco- und er sah mich. Hinter mir kamen Fred und George durch die Wand. Ein Mann nahm mir meinen Koffer ab und packte ihn in den Zug. Ich stieg ein. Der Schaffner ließ den Zug einmal pfeiffen. Ich lief durch den Zug und fand schließlich ein freies Abteil. Ich setzte mich, als er sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung setzte. Ich blickte nach oben. Dort lagen meine Koffer- eindeutig Magie (ganz schlau). Fred, George, Harry und Ron kamen herein. "Na, Süße, hast du ein schönes Abteil für uns ausgesucht?", fragte George und setzte sich gegenüber von mir hin. "Noch so ein Spruch und du kannst dir ein neues Abteil suchen- und zwar alleine!" Er glotzte mich grinsend an. Fred setzte sich neben mich. Plötzlich kam Hermine reingestürmt:"Ron, zieh dir schnell die Schüleruniform an! Wir müssen zur Vertrauensschülerversammlung!" "Oh, Fk! Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!" Hermine, die schon ihre Uniform anhatte, wartete ungeduldig in der Tür., während sich Ron umzog. Dann rannten die beiden schnell raus. Ich holte meinen Koffer runter und schnappte mir "Der Herr der Ringe". Das Buch lag- zum Glück- ganz oben im Koffer. Ich setzte mich, als plötzlich der Zug stehen blieb und die Lichter ausgingen. Von irgendwo her kamen Schreie. Draußen regnete es und der Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken verhangen. "Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte ich. Niemand antwortete. Sekundenlang war Stille, doch dann wurde es plötzlich eisig kalt im Abteil. Die Tür wurde langsam aufgeschoben. Zuerst sah man nur einen knochige, feuchte Hand und dann folgte ein Kapuzen verhangener Körper, der irgendwie röchelte- ein Dementor. In mir stieg das Gefühl auf, als wie wenn all mein Glück aus mir rausgesaugt würde und ich nie mehr glücklich sein könnte- eindeutig ein Dementor. Ich hatte viel über sie gelesen, auch im Tagespropheten bei den Weasleys. Dort stand, dass sie auch in Hogwarts nach Sirius Black suchen würden. Sie würden dort Wache schieben. Sirius Black war (was eigentlich unmöglich ist) aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen. Was er eigentlich wollte, war unklar. Fakt war jedoch, dass er 13(!) Menschen- sogar Muggel- umgebracht hatte und sehr gefährlich war. Ein Zauberstablicht flakerte auf- das von George. Plözlich wurde Harry irgendwie steif und kippte seitlich von der Bank. Der Dementor kam noch näher hereingeschwebt. Mein Platz war am Fenster. Ich stand auf, stellte mich über Harry, zückte meinen (neuen) Zauberstab und versuchte krampfhaft an etwas glückliches zu denken. Dann rief ich:"Expecto Patronum!" Eine große silbrige Spinne stellte sich zwischen mich und den Dementor. Dieser wich zurück und verschwand schließlich ganz. Die Lichter gingen wieder an. Harry lag immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden. Ich kniete mich zu ihm und klatschte ihm ein paar Mal auf die Wange, wobei ich immer wieder seinen Namen rief. Doch er regte sich nicht. Ich blickte auf. Ein Mann stand in der Tür. "Professor Lupin, Sie müssen uns helfen!", kreischte ich. Er hockte sich auch neben Harry und rief:"Harry! Harry! Alles in Ordnung?" Als er sich immer noch nicht regte, gab ihm Lupin eine Ohrfeige. "W-was?", stammelte Harry und öffnete die Augen. Es gab einen Ruck und der Zug fuhr wieder. Harry rückte seine Brille zurecht. Er sah aus, als sei ihm schlecht. George und ich hieften ihn zurück auf seinen Platz. "Geht´s wieder?", fragte ich. "Ja" ,sagte Harry und warf rasch einen Blick auf die Tür, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass der Dementor wirklich verschwunden war. "Was ist passiert? Wo ist dieses- dieses Wesen? Wer hat geschrien?", wollte Harry wissen. "Kein Mensch hat geschrien", sagte Fred. "Aber ich hab Schreie gehört", behaarte Harry. Plötzlich knackte es gewaltig, was uns alle zusammenfahren ließ. Lupin brach einen riesigen Riegel Schokolade in Stücke. "Hier", sprach er und reichte Harry ein besonders großes Stück. Harry nahm die Schokolade, aß sie jedoch nicht. "Was war das für ein Wesen?" , fragte er Lupin. "Ein Dememntor", sagte dieser, während er auch uns anderen Schokolade gab. "Einer der Dementoren von Askaban." Professor Lupin knüllte das leere Schokoladenpapier zusammen und steckte es in seine Hosentasche. Ich biss in mein Stück. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich bis in die Fingerspitzen aus. "Iss", sagte Lupin nocheinmal. "Das hilft. Aber jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss mal mit dem Zugführer sprechen." Er ging raus und verschwand im Gang. "Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte George. "Ich begreif es nicht... Was ist passiert?", sagte Harry und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Also, dieser Dementor stand da und hat sich umgesehen oder so und du, du-", begann ich, doch George unterbrach mich:"Ich dachte, du hättest so eine Art Anfall. Du bist irgendwie von deinem Sitz gefallen und hast angefangen zu zucken-" "Lass das zucken weg, George, das hat er nicht getan ", unterbrach ihn Fred. "Cindy, ist dann über dich gestiegen, hat sich vor den Dementor gestellt und einen Patronus heraufbeschwört. Dann ist der Dementor verschwunden " , beendete George schließlich seinen Vortrag. "Aber ist denn keiner von euch... vom Sitz gefallen?", fragte Harry verlegen. "Nein", antwortete Fred. "Aber George hat wie verrückt gezittert." Ich wusste, dass es nicht stimmte, aber das war wahrscheinlich einer seiner blöden Witze. Harry rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab und George warf mit dem Tagespropheten nach Fred . Dieser fing ihn jedoch auf und bedankte sich sogar. Lupin kam wieder. "Ich hab die Schokolade nicht vergiftet, glaub mir..." Also biss Harry ein Stück ab und es sah so aus, als ob auch ihn diese Wärme durchflutete. "Ich bin nur zurückgekommen um euch zu sagen, dass wir in zehn Minuten in Hogwarts ankommen. Oh, und äh.. woher wusstest du eigentlich, wie ich heiße?", fragte er an mich gewandt. Gute Frage, dachte ich. "Keine Ahnung", sagte ich. Dann verschwand er endgültig. Ich zog mir schnell meine Uniform an und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Schon bald merkte ich, wie ich immer nervöser und nervöser wurde. Hermine und Ron kamen wieder. "Wir werden in ca. 10 Minuten in Hogwarts ankommen", sagte Hermine außer Atem. Scheinbar waren sie und Ron gerannt. "Das wissen wir schon!" , sagte Fred. Ron und Hermine setzten sich hin. Ich blickte zur Tür. Ich sah Draco und zwei andere Jungen, die daran vorbeigingen. Er blickte mir direkt in die Augen, schien aber nicht wirklich glücklich zu sein. Er ging schnell weiter. Ein paar Minuten später kam Lee vorbei (in Schuluniform) . Er drängte sich zwischen Fred und mich und fing an einen Witz zu erzählen: Geht ein Muggel -Junge in ein Antiquitäten-Geschäft. Fragt er seine Mutter, die auch mitgekommen ist :"Wer hat denn dieses hässliche Gemälde da gemalt?" Sagt der Verkäufer:"Das ist kein Gemälde, das ist ein Spiegel!" Kurz darauf hielten wir. Wir schleppten unsere Koffer raus und packten sie auf die dafür vorgesehenen Wagen, dann setzten wir uns in riesige Kutschen, die uns hoch zum Schloss fuhren. Wir gingen in die Große Halle. Ich setzte mich an den Gryffindor- Tisch direkt neben Fred. Professor Dumbledore betrat die Bühne und begann mit seiner Rede:"Zuerst möchte ich euch alle willkommen heißen und bevor die Erstklässler kommen einen anderen Neuzugang begrüßen und in das für sie richtige Haus stecken. Cindy, kommst du bitte hier rauf?" Ich lief zur Bühne rauf. Mein Herz schlug so laut, dass ich Angst hatte, es würde aus meiner Brust hüpfen. "Setz dich bitte auf den Stuhl dort", wies mich Dumbledore an und ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der vorne auf der Bühne stand. Professor Dumbledore setzte mir den Sprechenden Hut auf, von dem ich schon viel gelesen hatte, und ich hoffte:Gryffindor, Gryffindor! Oder nicht doch besser Slytherin? Nein, Gryffindor, Gryffindor! Der Hut überlegte ziemlich lange, bis er schließlich verkündete: "Slytherin!" Die Slytherins klatschten. Dumbledore nahm mir den Hut wieder ab und ich hastete zum Slytherin- Tisch. Ich zwang mir ein künstliches Lächeln auf und setzte mich neben Draco. Ich blickte zu Fred. Dieser diskutierte wild mit Harry. Nachdem die Erstklässler ihren Häusern zugewiesen wurden und wir alle gegessen hatten, ging ich mit Dumbledore hoch in sein Büro. Ich musste noch einige Fächer wählen, die ich dieses Jahr nehmen wollte. Ich nahm Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde, denn ich wollte wissen, wie Hexen und Zauberer dachten und außerdem konnte ich in diesem Fach gute Noten machen. Dumbledore wirkte nicht mehr so freundlich zu mir, wie vorher. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich jetzt eine Slytherin war. Nachdem bei Dumbledore alles geklärt war, ging ich zum Slytherinraum. Dumbledore hatte Snape(der auch in Dumbledores Büro gewesen war) damit beauftragt, mich dorthin zu bringen- auch weil ich das Passwort nicht kannte. Wir stoppten vor einer Tür gegenüber vor Kerker drei. "Quidditch", sagte Snape und in der Wand erschien ein Loch. Wir gingen in einen Raum, in dessen Mitte sich einige Couchen befanden, die vor einem Kamin aufgestellt waren, in dem ein großes Feuer prasselte. Von der Decke hingen einige Kugellampen, die neben dem Kamin noch Licht spendeten. Snape deutete auf eine Treppe rechts von mir. "Das ist der Mädchenschlafsaal. Deine Koffer wurden schon hochgebracht. Gute Nacht!", erklärte er mir mit seiner öligen Stimme. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und lief die Treppe hoch. Mein Koffer stand tatsächlich schon vor einem der Betten. Ein Mädchen, das ich schon am Slytherin -Tisch gesehen hatte, wirbelte um mich herum. Sie schien irgendetwas zu suchen. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und durchstöberte meinen Koffer auf der Suche nach meinem Tagebuch. Jetzt bemerkte mich auch das Mädchen. Sie kam zu mir, reichte mir die Hand und sagte: "Hi, ich bin Pansy Parkinson und du bist doch diese Cindy Teats, oder?" "Ja, _diese _Cindy Teats bin ich." "Sorry, so hab ich das nicht gemeint, aber ich bin ein kleines bischen wütend." "Warum?",wollte ich wissen. "Diese Roswita hat mir eine Galleone geklaut und hier irgendwo versteckt und ich finde sie einfach nicht wieder!", erklärte sie mir . "Vielleicht meinst du die Münze, die da unter deinem Bett liegt?", meinte ich und deutete auf ihr Bett. "Ich kann sie von hier aus sehen." Pansy kroch auf den Boden und holte das Goldstück hervor. "Danke", sagte sie. "Du hast was bei mir gut.""Schon in Ordnung." Ich schrieb kurz in mein Tagebuch, dass ich jetzt in Slytherin war und was sonst noch heute so passiert war. Dann schnappte ich mir (mal wieder) "Der Herr der Ringe" und lief die Treppe runter in den Gemeindschaftsraum. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch neben Draco und begann zu lesen. "Hey, was liest du da?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. Ich zeigte ihm den Buchdeckel. "Oh, ich hab gehört das soll ein gutes Buch sein", sagte er; und um seine Würde vor seinen Freunden zu waren, fügte er hinzu:" ... in der Muggelwelt." Ein paar lachten. "Mir doch egal"; entgegnete ich. "Ich find das Buch cool." Und damit las ich weiter und ließ mich durch nichts mehr stören. Als ich das nächste Mal aufblickte, war es schon Mitternacht. Ich schaute mich um: Draco war an meiner Seite eingeschlafen; ansonsten war der Raum leer. Ich rüttelte an Draco. "Draco! Draco! Aufwachen!", flüsterte ich. Er regte sich langsam und streckte sich. "Wie spät ist es?", fragte er schlaftrunken. "Mitternacht", antwortete ich. "Schon so spät?", fragte er und klang dabei nicht mehr so müde. Ich nickte. "Bevor ich ins Bett gehe...", begann er nun in einem sehr hinterhältigen Ton. "...möchte ich aber noch einen Gute Nacht- Kuss." Er grinste hähmisch. "OK", sagte ich, denn ich dachte mir nichts dabei. Warum auch nicht? Meinen Lipen berührten seine. Dann wollte ich wieder zurückgehen, doch Draco umschlang mich und zog mich immer näher an sich ran. Er ließ mich gar nicht mehr los! Ich musste an Fred denken, riss mich von Draco los und sprang auf. Dann rannte ich wortlos in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich legte mich einfach mit meinen Klamotten ins Bett.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Noch vor dem Frühstück räumte ich meine Sachen in die Schränke ein. Danach wollte ich zum Frühstück. Ich ging die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal runter. Schon kam Draco angelaufen: " Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?Bitte!" Ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und ging an ihm vorbei. Doch er gab so schnell nicht auf. Er packte meinen Arm und wirbelte mich herum. "Bitte!", flehte er. "Lass mich los!", schrie ich und riss mich los. Ich lief raus aus dem Gemeindschaftsraum und in die Große Halle. Einige waren schon (oder noch) beim Frühstück. Ich sah Fred am Gryffindor- Tisch sitzen. "Hey, da kommt ja die Schlange!", hörte ich George schon von Weitem. Er klang jedoch nicht sehr überzeugend, denn er grinste dabei. Fred drehte sich zu mir um. "Wie wär´s mit einem kleinen Spaziergang am See?", fragte ich ihn. Er schien bemerkt zu haben, wie ernst es mir war. Fred stand auf und wir gingen nach draußen. Ich hatte beschlossen, ihm von Draco zu erzählen. Hätte ich es gelassen, wäre Fred wahrscheinlich nie dahinter gekommen, aber mich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen geplagt, denn schließlich hatte _ich_ Draco geküsst und nicht er mich und außerdem würde Draco es sonst nachher gegen mich verwenden können- und das wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall. "Bevor du anfängst", begann Fred. "Würde ich gern mal wissen, warum du nach Slytherin gekommen bist und nicht nach Gryffindor ?" "Das wüsste ich selbst ganz gerne", entgegnete ich. "Und was wolltest du jetzt hier draußen von mir?" "Also... eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass ich dich über alles liebe und dass die Häuser nicht zwischen uns stehen und alles kaputt machen dürfen", erklärte ich. Fred nickte. "Es gibt da noch etwas", fing er an. "Ja?" "Ähm.. na ja... wie soll ich sagen? Also,... wir haben gestern Abend Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt und dabei musste ich Katie Bell küssen. Nicht richtig... aber du weißt schon!" "Ja, ich weiß schon, weiß du meinst und... ich glaube ich muss dir auch noch sagen, dass ich... gestern Abend Draco Malfoy geküsst habe." Ich fühlte mich wahnsinnig erleichtert. "Waaas?" Fred blieb stehen und blickte mich fassungslos an. Die Weasleys und die Malfoys waren schon seit Generationen verfeindet. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder ! Oder habt ihr etwa auch Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt?" "Er hat mich reingelegt und ich war so naiv, darauf reinzufallen!" "Wie?" "Na ja ... er hat gesagt, er wolle einen kleinen Gute Nacht- Kuss haben. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht... Doch dann hat er mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Aber zum Glück bin ich dann doch von ihm losgekommen. Und jetzt will er den ganzen Morgen schon mit mir reden. Na ja, was soll´s? Komm, lass uns was essen gehen!" Ich drehte mich um und wollte zurück in die Große Halle gehen, doch Fred hielt mich am Arm zurück. "Was-?", fragte ich, doch schon drückte mir Fred einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Er war echt süß. Dann ließ er mich los und wir gingen zum Frühstück. Ich ging kurz bei Harry und den anderen vorbei, dann lief ich zum Slytherin- Tisch. Ich setzte mich und schlang ein paar Cornflakes hinunter. Nach dem Essen ging ich wieder in den Slytherin- Raum. Draco saß ganz alleine vor dem Kamin und beobachtete die Flammen. Ich setzte mich gegenüber von ihm auf eine Couch und starrte ebenfalls in die Flammen. "Können wir jetzt endlich miteinander reden?", fragte Draco. "Na gut, also, worum gehts?" "Ich... wegen gestern... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich dachte nur, du würdest das gleiche für mich empfinden. Es tut mir leid!" Wie oft hatte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich nichts für ihn empfand? Aber dazu kam noch, dass ich irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass sich Draco für etwas entschuldigte. Irgendwie passte das gar nicht zu ihm. "OK", sagte ich "Vergeben und vergessen." Ich lächelte ihn an.

In diesem Schuljahr hatten wir Hagrid in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Die Slytherins hatten gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors Unterricht. Heute war unsere erste Stunde. Ich lief gemeinsam mit Draco und seinen Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle runter zu Hagrids Hütte. Einige Minuten standen wir etwas verwahrlost rum, bis der Halbriese dann aus seiner Hütte kam. Er führte uns zu einer Lichtung am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Er verschwand wieder für einige Sekunden und kam schließlich mit einem Hippogreif wieder, den er Seidenschnabel getauft hatte. Er sagte uns, dass man diese Tiere nie beleidigen sollte und zeigte uns wie man sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Anschließend ließ er Harry auf Seidenschnabel reiten. Draco wollte das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und fing an, das schöne Tier zu beleidigen, während er auf Seidenschnabel zu ging. Doch, wie Hagrid gesagt hatte, sollte man Hippogreife nie beleidigen. Seidenschnabel schlitzte Draco den Arm auf und er dachte natürlich sofort, dass er sterben müsste. Hagrid beendete die Stunde und brachte Draco in den Krankenflügel. Crabbe, Goyle und ich natürlich sofort hinterher. Draco bekam einen Verband um den Arm, aber mehr nicht, denn so viel war da auch nicht kaputt gegangen.

Zwei Wochen später erzählte er im Gemeindschaftsraum, dass sein Vater den Prozess gegen Hagrid gewonnen hatte und Seidenschnabel nächste Woche hingerichtet worden würde. Hagrid hatte Harry, Ron und Hermine natürlich schon davon erzählt, daher wusste ich es schon vorher. Harry, Ron und Hermine wollten noch zu Hagrid gehen, bevor es passierte und hatten mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen wollte. Ich kam mit Hagrid eigentlich ganz gut klar, also sagte ich "JA".

Am besagten Tag traf ich mich dann also mit den dreien. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu Hagrids Hütte. Hermine klopfte an. "Wer da?", rief Hagrid von drinnen. Er klang traurig. "Wir", riefen Harry und ich unisono und Hagrid öffnete die Tür. "Setzt euch", sagte er, als wir reingegangen waren. Er goss uns Tee ein, obwohl dabei mehr als die Hälfte daneben ging, weil Hagrid so zitterte. Er wandte uns einen Moment lang den Rücken zu, dann drehte er sich wieder zu uns um. Er sagte:" Hey, Ron, hier", wobei er ihm seine Ratte Krätze gab. Ron hatte gedacht, dass Krummbein- Hermines Katze- inh gefressen hatte, aber scheinbar hatte er sich nur hier bei Hagrid versteckt. Wir standen alle auf und beobachteten Krätze. Sie war nicht verletzt- schon gar nicht tot. Plötzlich flog etwas durch das offene Fenster, das zum Garten zeigte, in die Hütte und zertrümmerte eine große Vase mit Flohpulver. Ich sah mir das Ding genauer an:Es war eine blau- schwarze Schnecke. Einen Augenblick später flog noch eine Schnecke durchs Fenster und traf Harry am Hinterkopf. Hagrid hastete nervös zum Fenster. "Sie kommen", sagte er. "Los raus mit euch!" Wir liefen durch die Gartentür und versteckten uns schnell hinter ein paar von Hagrids Riesenkürbissen. Kaum waren Dumbledore, Zaubereiminister Fudge und der Henker in Hagrids Hütte verschwunden, rannten wir den Hügel zum Schloss wieder hoch, denn von dort aus konnte man besser sehen. Es war zu eklig um Details zu nennen- einfach abartig. Plötzlich biss Krätze Ron in den Finger. Er war so überrascht, dass er ihn fallen ließ. Ron hechtete ihn hinterher- ich auch. Harry und Hermine blieben zurück. Ron warf sich auf den Boden und verfehlte Krätze nur knapp. Doch ich erwischte die Ratte und gab sie Ron, der immer noch im Gras hockte. "Danke", sagte er. "Ron, Cindy, lauft! Ihr steht unter der Peitschenden Weide!", schrie Hermine, doch schon weiteten sich Rons Augen vor Schreck und er zeigte hinter Harry und Hermine. "D- d-da...", stotterte Ron."Der Grimm!" Ich wirbelte herum. Dort stand tatsächlich ein großer schwarzer Hund. Er sprang über Harry und Hermines Köpfe hinweg- genau auf mich zu. Er biss mir ins Bein und schleifte mich so zu einem kleinen Eingang zwischen den Wurzeln der Peitschenden Weide. Ich schrie laut auf. Vor Schreck und vor Schmerz. Ron folgte uns so schnell er konnte. Doch der Hund wollte scheinbar nicht, dass man mir half. Also ließ er mich einen Augenblick lang liegen und hastete zu Ron. Er biss ihm so lange ins Bein, bis Ron auch auf dem Boden lag. Er wimmerte vor Schmerz. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber mein Bein war zu kaputt. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Hund in einen Menschen- in Sirius Black! Er war also ein Animagus. Ich schrie einmal erschrocken auf, als ich ihn erkannte. "Komm hoch", sagte er und reichte mir seine Hand. Einen Moment lang zögerte ich, doch dann ergriff ich seine Hand und er zog mich hoch. Was hätte ich denn sonst auch tun sollen? Auf dem Boden liegen bleiben und warten oder kriechen sollen? Ich versuchte auf einem Bein zu hüpfen, musste mich aber trotzdem noch an einer Wand abstützen. Sirius half auch Ron auf die Beine. Dieser fragte:"Was... was soll das hier werden?" Die Angst in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Alles zu seiner Zeit", antwortete Sirius. "Aber jetzt folgt mir." "Leichter gesagt, als getan", bemerkte ich. Angst stieg in mir hoch. Was würde er mit uns anstellen? Krätze quiekte die ganze Zeit fürchterlich in Rons Hemdtasche. Ron und ich hingen an Sirius, der uns durch diesen langen unterirdischen Gang führte, um schließlich in einem alten und herruntergekommennem Haus zu landen: Die Heulende Hütte. Auf dem Weg dorthin entschuldigte sich Sirius 1000 Mal dafür, was er mit unseren Beinen gemacht hatte. Ich fragte: "Was wollen sie mit uns machen?" " Stöhn Also... wie soll ich sagen? Ähm... na ja... ich will jetzt nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden... ich bin dein Vater." Ich blieb stehen.Ich musste einen Augenblick lang an Star Wars denken. "Was?", kreischte ich. "Ich will keinen Mörder als Vater haben!" "Ich bin kein Mörder, aber das wird noch zur rechten Zeit geklärt. Kommt jetzt!" Ich humpelte wieder weiter. Die Dursleys hatten mir nie etwas über meine Eltern erzählt. Sie hatten nur immer behauptet, sie hätten mich aus dem Waisenhaus geholt. Ob das stimmte, wusste ich nicht. Wir humpelten eine Treppe in der Heulenden Hütte hoch. Sirius (oder sollte ich besser sagen mein Dad?) schleifte uns in ein total verstaubtes und etwas (sehr) heruntergekommenes Schlafzimmer. Die Fenster waren vernagelt, sodass nur ein klein wenig Mondlicht reinschien. Sirius trug uns zu einem alten Doppelbett und warf uns dadrauf. Ich blickte zu meinem Bein: Blut sickerte durch die Jeans. Bei Ron war es das gleiche. Es tat so höllisch weh! "Legt eure Füße hoch und bleibt ruhig!", befahl Sirius in bestimmten Ton. Ich hörte ein Knacken unten auf der Treppe. Sirius hörte es auch und er stellte sich hinter die Tür. Harry und Hermine kamen reingestürtzt. "Ron, Cindy- was ist los mit euch?" "Wo ist der Hund?" "Kein Hund!", stöhnte Ron und biss vor Schmerzen die Zähne zusammen. "Harry, das ist eine Falle!- Und er ist ihr Vater!" Harry blickte kurz zu mir. Ich sagte gar nichts. "Was?", fragte Harry, wieder an Ron gewand. Dieser starrte über Harrys Schultern zu Sirius. Harry und Hermine wirbelten herum. Sirius ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er grinste und offenbarte damit eine Reihe gelber Zähne. "Expelliarmus!", rief er und richtete Rons Zauberstab (den er vorhin gezockt hatte) auf uns. Harry und Hermine riss es die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen; sie wirbelten durch die Luft und Sirius fing sie geschickt auf. Er kam einen Schritt näher. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet. "Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, um deinen Freunden zu helfen!", sagte er heiser. "Dein Vater hätte das selbe für mich getan. Mutig von dir, nicht erst einen Lehrer zu holen. Ich bin dir dankbar...das wird alles viel leichter machen." Was labert der da eigentlich für eine gequirlte Scheiße,fragte ich mich. Plötzlich wollte sich Harry scheinbat auf Sirius stürzen- ohne Zauberstab- doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Ron war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, um ihr zu helfen. Ich blieb sitzen- dass Sirius Black- ein 13-facher Mörder- mein Vater sein sollte, war einfach zu unglaublich. "Nein, Harry!",flüsterte Hermine, die Augen schreckensstarr.Ron jedoch sprach zu meinem angeblichen Vater:"Wenn sie Harry töten wollen, dann müssen sie uns auch töten!" Ich stellte mich nun auch hinter Harry, musste mich aber an ihm festkrallen, um nicht umzufallen. Das Sprechen hatte Ron die letzte Farbe aus dem Gesicht getrieben und er schwankte ein wenig. In Blacks schattigen Augen funkelte etwas auf. "Leg dich hin", sagte er leise zu Ron. "Und du auch, Cindy! Ihr seid beide verletzt!" "Haben Sie mich gehört?", fragte Ron schwach, doch auch er musste sich jetzt an Harry klammern, um nicht umzufallen. "Sie müssen uns alle vier umbringen!" "Es wird heute Nacht nur einen Mord geben!", sagte Sirius und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Warum das denn?", fauchte Harry und versuchte sich aus unserem Griff zu entwinden. "Das letzte Mal hat´s Sie doch auch nicht gekümmert, oder? All diese Muggel abzuschlachten, um an Pettigrew zu kommen, hat Ihnen nichts ausgemacht... Was ist los, haben sie Sie weich gekriegt in Askaban?" Ich blickte besorgt von Harry zu Sirius Black. "Harry!", wimmerte Hermine. "Sei still!" "Er hat meine Mum und meinen Dad umgebracht!", brüllte Harry. Woher wusste er das denn jetzt, fragte ich mich. Mit einem heftigen Ruck befreite sich Harry von uns und stürtzte Black entgegen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten und fiel aufs Bett zurück. Sirius hob den Zauberstab nicht schnell genug- wahrscheinlich war er verdutzt darüber, dass sich ein 13- jähriger Junge ohne Zauberstab auf ihn stürtzte. Harry packte sein ausgezehrtes Handgelenk und schob die Zauberstäbe von sich weg; mit der anderen schlug er gegen Sirius´ Schläfe, dass die beiden gegen die Wand krachten. Ich wollte Sirius, wenn er denn wirklich mein Vater war, helfen, aber ich konnte ja nicht. Hermine schrie auf; Ron brüllte; ich beobachtete alles; aus den Zauberstäben in Harrys Hand schossen blendende Lichtblitze und verfehlten Harrys Kopf um Haaresbreite. Sirius wollte seinen Arm, den Harry umklammert hielt, verzweifelt losreißen, doch es ging nicht, denn Harry umklammerte ihn zu stark. Dieser schlug wie von Sinnen auf Sirius ein. Doch Sirius´ freie Hand hatte den Weg zu Harrys Gurgel gefunden. "Nein!", schrie ich, doch sie schienen mich nicht zu hören. "Nein!", zischte Sirius. "Ich hab zu lange gewartet!" Seine Hand zog sich zu, Harry würgte, die Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase. Dann schoss Hermines Fuß hervor, ächzend vor Schmerz ließ Sirius Harry los. Ron hatte sich auf Sirius´ Zauberstabhand geworfen und mit einem leisen Klappern fiel Harrys Zauberstab auf den Boden. Harry kämpfte sich aus dem Körperknäuel frei und sah seinen Zauberstab über den Boden rollen; er hechtete hinüber, doch "Aaaarh!"Krummbein hatte sich ins Getümmel geworfen; die Klauen beider Vorderpfoten gruben sich tief in Harrys Arm. Harry schüttelte ihn ab, doch Krummbein hüpfte jetzt zu Harrys Zauberstab. "Nein, das tust du nicht!", brüllte Harry und versetzte Krummbein einen Fußtritt, der ihn fauchend ihn die Ecke fliegen ließ. Harry schnappte sich den Zauberstab und wandte sich um. "Aus dem Weg!", rief er Ron und Hermine zu. Sie ließen es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Hermine sprang japsend beiseite und warf sich mit blutenden Lippen auf ihren und Rons Zauberstab. Ron kroch zurück zum Bett und brach röchelnd neben mir zusammen. Sein weißes Gesicht war grün gesprenkelt und mit beiden Händen umklammerte er sein verletztes Bein. Sirius lag ausgestreckt an der Wand. Seine flache Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, während er mit den Augen Harry folgte, der langsam auf ihn zuging, den Zauberstab direkt auf Sirius´ Herz gerichtet. Nein, dachte ich. Wenn er schon behauptet, mein Vater zu sein, dann will ich mir wenigstens seine Geschichte anhören. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und rief:"Expelliarmus!" Harry flog der Zauberstab abermals aus der Hand. Er blickte verwirrt hin und her zwischen mir und Sirius. Ich stand auf und bemühte mich gerade zu stehen. "Setz dich wieder hin", sagte Sirius leise. "Dein Bein ist verletzt!" "Nein", rief ich, "ich bleibe so lange stehen bis ich die Wahrheit weiß. Ich will jetzt wissen, warum Sie uns hergeschleppt haben- und zwar die Wahrheit!" "Na gut", fing Sirius an. "OK. Ich sage dir die Wahrheit: Ich wollte einfach meine Tochter wiedersehen!" Das brachte mich auch weiter! "Wenn... wenn du mein Vater bist... wer und wo ist dann meine Mum?", wollte ich wissen. "Mary Riddle. Sie war eine tolle Frau, aber als sie mir diese Morde anhängt haben, hat sie mich sofort verlassen. Sie wollte dich behalte, aber warum du nicht weißt, wo sie sein könnte, geschweige denn ich weiß, wo sie sein könnte, kann ich dir nicht sagen. " "Und warum bin ich in Slytherin?" "weil böses Blut in deinen Adern fließt." "Was soll das heißen?" "Mary war die Tochter von Tom Riddle und die Schwester vom... Dunklen Lord!" Mir stockte der Atem. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Dann wäre Du- weißt- schon- wer ja mein Onkel! Und wie soll das denn gehen? Mit einem Mörder als Vater? Ich würde ja nie bei dir wohnen können!" Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Ron legte mit letzter Kraft seine Hand tröstend auf meine Schulter und ich brach endgültig in Tränen aus. Ich ließ mich wieder aufs Bett fallen. "Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden", sagte Dad und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Mir war klar, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall zu den Dursleys zurückwollte. Plötzlich hörten wir ein neues Geräusch. Ich hörte auf zu schluchzen und lauschte. Dad blieb still stehen. Harry schnappte sich blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus meiner Hand und richtete ihn auf meinen Vater. Das Geräusch waren gedämpfte Schritte, die durch den Fußboden hochdrangen- jemand kam die Treppe hoch. "Wir sind hier oben!", rief Hermine plötzlich. "Wir sind hier oben! Schnell!" Dad zuckte heftig zusammen. Die Tür krachte unter einem Schauer roter Funken auf und Harry wirbelte herum. Ich blickte ebenfalls zur Tür. Professor Lupin kam ins Zimmer gestürtzt, das Gesicht blutleer, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben. Seine Augen flackerten hinüber zu Ron und mir auf dem Bett, zu Hermine, die an der Tür kauerte, zu Harry, der da stand und meinen Vater mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte und zu Dad selbst, der zusammengekrümmt und blutend zu Harrys Füßen stand. "Expelliarmus!", rief Lupin. Abermals flog Harry der ZAuberstab aus der Hand, mir auch und Hermine verlor die beiden, die sie gehalten hatte. Geschickt fing Lupin sie auf, dann trat er näher und starrte meinen Dad an. Plötzlich wurde mir etwas schreckliches bewusst: Er würde an die Dementoren in Hogwarts ausgehändigt und geküsst werden. Dann hätte ich wieder niemanden und müsste zu den Dursleys zurück. Dann sprach Lupin und seine Stimme war zum zerreißen gespannt:"Wo ist er, Sirius?" Ich blickte überrascht zu Lupin. Was meinte er? Wo war er? Ich blickte wieder zu Dad. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Ein paar Sekunden lang regte er sich überhaupt nicht. Dann, ganz langsam, hob er die Hand und deutete auf Ron. Ich wandte mich verblüfft zu Ron um, der ebenfalls völlig verdutzt schien. "Aber dann...", murmelte Lupin und starrte Dad so durchdringend an, als wolle er seine Gedanken lesen, "warum hat er sich dann nie offenbart? Außer"- und Lupin riss plötzlich die Augen auf, als würde er hinter Dad noch etwas sehen, das keiner von uns anderen sehen konnte-"außer, er war es... wenn ihr getauscht habt... ohne es mir zu sagen?" Ganz langsam, mit den eingesunkenen Augen starr auf Lupins Gesicht gerichtet, nickte Dad mit dem Kopf. "Professor ", setzte Harry an,"was-?" Doch plötzlich brach er ab. Das hätte wohl jeder andere auch getan- sogar mich verwirrte es total: Lupin ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah Dad unverwandt an. Und schon sprang er an seine Seite, packte ihn bei der Hand und umarmte ihn wie einen Bruder. Ich blickte absolut gar nicht mehr durch. "Ich glaub´s nicht!", schrie Hermine. Lupin löste sich von Dad und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie hatte sich aufgerichtet und deutete mit zornflackerndem Blick auf Lupin. "Sie- Sie-" "Hermine-" "-Sie und er!" "Hermine, beruhige dich-" "Ich hab´s niemandem erzählt!", kreischte Hermien, "ich hab es für Sie vertuscht-" "Hermine, hör mir bitte zu!", rief Lupin, "ich kann´s dir erklären- " Ich sah, wie Harry zitterte, dann rief er Lupin zu:" Ich habe Ihnen vertraut und die ganze Zeit waren Sie sein Freund-" "Du irrst dich", sagte Lupin,"ich war bisher nicht sein Freund, aber ich bin es jetzt- lass es mich erklären..." Nein!", schrie Hermine, "Harry, trau ihm nicht. Er hatt Black geholfen, ins Schloss zu kommen, er will auch dich tot sehen- er ist ein Werwolf!" Einen unheimliche Stille trat ein. Dad starrte weiterhin Lupin an; ich konnte nicht sagen, was er von alledem hielt. Auch Lupin wirkte erstaunlich ruhig, wenn auch ziemlich blass. "Nicht ganz so gut, wie sonst, Hermine",sagte er. "Nur einen von drei Punkten, fürchte ich. Ich habe Sirius nicht geholfen, ins Schloss zu kommen, und ich will gewiss nicht, dass Harry stirbt..." Ein merkwürdiges Zittern huschte ihm übers Gesicht. "Doch will ich nicht bestreiten, dass ich ein Werwolf bin." Ich wollte zu meinem Vater hinüberhumpeln, doch kaum stand ich, kippte ich auch schon iweder um und blieb auf dem Bett sitzen. Auch Ron unternahm einen vergeblichen Versuch, sich aufzurichten, sackte jedoch vor Schmerz wimmernd zurück aufs Bett. Lupin ging mit besorgtem Blick zu uns rüber, doch Ron japste:"Weg von mir, Werwolf!" "Ron!", kreischte ich, "er will uns vielleicht helfen!" Doch Lupin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dann wandte er sich mit offensichtlicher Mühe Hermine zu und sagte:"Seit wann weißt du es?" "Schon ´ne Ewigkeit", flüsterte Hermine. "Seit ich den Aufsatz für Professor Snape geschrieben habe..." "Er wird sich freuen", entgegnete Lupin kühl. "Er hat euch den Aufsatz schreiben lassen in der Hoffnung, jemand würde erkennen, was meine Symptome bedeuten... Hast du auf der Mondtabelle nachgesehen und festgestellt, das ich bei Vollmond krank war ? Oder ist dir damals aufgefallen, dass der Irrwicht sich in einen Mond verwandelt hat, als er mich sah?" Welcher Irrwicht, fragte ich mich, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass es der gewesen sein musste, den uns Professor Lupin in einer Stunde von Verteidigung gegen die dunlen Künste gezeigt hatte und der sich bei Harry in einen Dementoren verwandelt hatte; Harry hatte mir davon erzählt. "Beides", sagte Hermine leise. Lupin lachte gequält. "Du bist die schlauste Hexe deines Alters, die ich jemals getroffen habe, Hermine." "Bin ich nicht", flüsterte Hermine, "wenn ich ein wenig schlauer gewesen wäre, hätte ich allen gesagt, was Sie sind!" "Aber das wissen sie schon", sagte Lupin. "Zumindest die Lehrer." "Dumbledore hat Sie eingestellt, obwohl er wusste, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind!", schnaubte Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Ist er wahnsinnig?" Ich wollte irgendetwas zu Lupins Verteidigung sagen, aber mir fiel nichts passendes ein. "Einige Leute dachten das auch", sagte Lupin. "Es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit, gewisse Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass man mir vertrauen kann-" "Und da hat er sich geirrt!", rief Harry. "Sie haben ihm die ganze Zeit geholfen!" Er deutete auf Dad, der plötzlich zu mir und Ron zum Bett rüberhumpelte. Es sah viel mehr danach aus, als wenn ihn seine Beine nicht länger tragen wollten, als dass er wegen mir oder gar Ron hier rüber gekommen wäre. Ich rückte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass er sich neben mich setzen konnte. Krummbein sprang zu ihm hoch und legte sich schnurrend in seinen Schoß. Warum Krummbein das wohl machte, schoss mir durch den Kopf. Ron rückte von uns weg und zog sein Bein nach. "Ich habe SIrius nicht geholfen", wiederholte Lupin. "Wenn ihr mir eine Chance gebt, dann erkläre ich es. Hier-" Er nahm die Zauberstäbe von Harry, Ron, Hermine und mir und warf sie uns zu, verdutzt fingen wir sie auf."Also gut", sagte Lupin und steckte den eigenen Zauberstab in den Gürtel. "Ihr seid bewaffnet, wir nicht. Hört ihr mir jetzt zu?" "Wenn Sie ihm nicht geholfen haben", sagte Harry mit zornigem Blick, "woher wussten Sie dann , dass er hier war?" "Die Karte", erklärte Lupin, "die Karte des Rummtreibers. Ich war in meinem Büro und hab auf ihr nachgesehen." "Sie wussten, wie man mit ihr umgeht?" , fragte Harry misstrauisch. Dad hatte den Kopf gehoben. Auch er starrte Lupin verblüfft an. "Natürlich weiß ich, wie man mit ihr umgeht", meinte Lupin und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Ich hab daran mitgeschrieben. Ich bin Moody- das war mein Spitzname bei den Freunden in der Schule." Sie selbst?" "Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass ich die Karte heute Abend sorgfältig zur Rate gezogen habe, weil ich ahnte, dass ihr vier euch vielleicht aus dem Schloss stehlt, um Hagrid zu besuchen, bevor der Hippogreif hingerichtet wird. Und ich hatte Recht, nicht wahr?" Er schritt jetzt im Zimmer auf und ab und sah uns dabei abwechselnd an. Seine Schritte wirbelten kleine Staubwölkchen auf. "Du hast sicher den Umhang deines Vaters getragen, Harry-" "Woher wissen Sie von dem Umhang?" "Ich sah James so oft darunter verschwinden...", antwortete Lupin und fuchtelte erneut ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Der Witz dabei ist, selbst wenn du den Tarnumhang trägst, erscheinst du auf der Karte des Rummtreibers. Jedenfalls sah ich euch über das Gelände gehen und Hagrids Hütte betreten. Zwanzig Minuten später seid ihr herausgekommen und habr euch auf den Rückweg gemacht. Doch jetzt war noch ein anderer dabei." "Wie bitte?", fragte Harry. "Nein, wir waren zu viert!" "Ich wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen", fuhr Lupin fort, der immer noch auf und ab ging und Harrys Einwand nicht beachtete. "Ich dachte, mit der Karte würde etwas nicht stimmen. Wie konnte er bei euch sein?" "K... keiner war bei uns!", stammelte Harry. "Und dann hab ich noch einen Punkt gesehen, der sich rasch auf euch zu bewegte, mit dem Namen Sirius Black. Ich sah, wie er mit euch zusammenstieß, einen von euch unter die Peitschende Weide zerrte und wie zwei von euch hinterherrannten-" "Einer!", rief Ron zornig. "Nein, Ron", verbesserte ihn Lupin. "Zwei von euch." Er war stehen geblieben und ließ die Augen über Ron gleiten. "Könnte ich mir mal deine Ratte ansehen?", fragte er gelassen. "Was? Was hat Krätze mit alledem zu tun?" "Einiges", antwortete Lupin. "Kann ich sie sehen, bitte?" Ron zögerte, dann streckte er die Hand in die Hemdtasche und zerrte Krätze hervor, der verzweifelt um sich schlug. Fast wäre er entkommen, hätte Ron ihn nicht gerade noch so eben an seinem langen, kahlen Schwanz erwischt. Krummbein hatte den Kopf gehoben und fauchte. Lupin trat auf Ron zu. Er schien den Atem anzuhalten, während er Krätze aufmerksam musterte. "was?", fragte Ron erneut und drückte Krätze mit angstvollem Blick an seine Brust. "Was hat meine Ratte mit all dem zu tun?" "Das ist keine Ratte", krächzte Dad neben mir auf einmal. "Was soll das heißen- natürlich ist das eine Ratte-" "nein, ist es nicht", sagte Lupin ruhig. "Es ist ein Zauberer." "Ein Animagus", fügte Dad hinzu, "mit Namen Peter Pettigrew." "Sie sind verrückt, alle beide!", rief Ron. "Lächerlich", sagte Hermine matt. Und dann sprach Harry aus, was mir durch den Kopf spukte:" Peter Pettigrew ist tot! Er hat ihn umgebracht!" Er deutete auf meinen Vater, dessen Gesicht krampfartig zuckte. "Das wollte ich", mutmelte er, "aber ich habe es nicht geschafft." "Alle dachten, Sirius hätte Peter umgebracht", sprach Lupin bedächtig und ließ die Augen nicht von dem verzweifelt in Rons Faust strammpelnden Krätze. "Ich selbst habe es 12 Jahre lang geglaubt- Peter hat Sirius in die Enge getrieben und Sirius hat ihn getötet. Doch die Karte des Rummtreibers lügt niemals... das hier ist unser alter Freund Peter." "Leut, ich verschwinde", sagte Ron zitternd. Er versuchte sich auf sein gasundes Bein zu stellen, doch Lupin hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und deutete auf Krätze. "Ihr könnt gehen, wann ihr wollt, alle vier", sagte er ruhig," doch Peter müsst ihr hierlassen." "Das ist nicht Peter, das ist Krätze!", rief Ron und drückte die Ratte noch fester an seine Brust. "Hören Sie ", sagte Hermine und trat Ron zur Seite, als wolle sie ihn schützen. "Professor Lupin... es... es kann einfach nicht stimmen und Sie wissen das..." Sie klang verängstigt und argwöhnisch zugleich, als wisse sie nicht recht, ob Lupin jetzt den Verstand verloren hatte oder nicht. Lupin fing an zu grinsen. "Warum kann es nicht stimmen, Hermine?", fragte er, als wären sie in der Schule und Hermine sei ein Problem beim Experimentiren mit Grindelohs aufgefallen. "Weil... es bekannt wäre, wenn Peter Pettigrew ein Animagus gewesen wäre. Das Zaubereiministerium führt ein Register aller Animagi... das haben wir bei Professor McGonagall gelernt. Sie sagte, das Ministerium behält alle Hexen und Zauberer im Auge, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können; in einem Verzeichnis steht, welches Tier sie werden können und wie man sie erkennt und so weiter. Und ich hab in diesem Verzeichnis nachgesehen, für meine Hausaufgaben, und in diesem Jahrhundert gab es nur sieben Animagi, und Pettigrews Name stand nicht auf der Liste." Lupin fing plötzlich an zu lachen. "Schon richtig, Hermine", sagte er. "Aber das Ministerium wusste nie, dass es drei nicht verzeichnete Animagi in Hogwarts gab. Keiner davon hat seinen Namen im Ministerium eintragen lassen, weil sie insgeheim Animagi wurden und asu sehr gutem Grund- weil ich ein Werwolf bin!" Harry und Ron schauten sich in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Ich schaute allerdings weiterhin zu Lupin und erwartete, dass er weiterredete. Doch jetzt sagte Hermine etwas:" Das verstehe ich nicht, Professor", sprach sie mit zittriger Stimme, als ob sie es kaum erwarten könnte, dass ein Lehrer vor ihren Augen überschnappte. Plötzlich knarrte etwas hinter Lupin laut. Die Schlafzimmertür war von allein aufgegangen. Wir starrten sie alle an. Lupin ging hinaus auf den Korridor. "Keiner da..." "Hier spukt es!", sagte Ron. "Keines wegs", entgegnete Lupin und sah immer noch ratlos zur Tür. "In der Heulenden Hütte hat es nie gespukt... das Schreien und Heulen, das die Leute im Dorf hörten, das stammte von mir." Er wischte sich das angegraute Haar aus den Augen, schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken und sagte dann:

"Ich will euch alles erzählen. Ihr habt ein Recht es zu erfahren- besonders du, Harry und auch du, Cindy. Nicht davon hätte geschehen können, wenn ich nicht ein Werwolf wäre. Aber wo soll ich anfangen?" Er lachte nicht mehr. Er sah ernst und müde aus. "Also, ich denke alles fing damit an, dass ich gebissen wurde. Ich war noch ein ganz kleiner Junge, als es geschah. Meine Eltern haben alles versucht, aber damals gab es noch keine Heilung. Der Trank, den Professor Snape für mich gebraut hat, ist eine ganz neue Entdeckung. Er schützt mich, müsst ihr wissen. Wenn ich ihn in der Woche vor Vollmond einnehme, behalte ich den Vertand, während ich mich verwandle... ich kann mich dann in meinem Büro einrollen, las harmloser Werwolf und warten, bis der Mond wieder abnimmt. Bevor jedoch der Wolfsbann- Trank entdeckt wurde, verwandelte ich mich einmal im Monat in ein ausgewachsenens Ungeheuer. Es schien unmöglich, mich nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Die anderen Eltern würden ihre Kinder sicher nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen wollen. Doch dann wurde Dumbledore Schulleiter und er hatte Verständnis. Solange wir bestimmte Vorkehrungen trafen, sagte er, gebe es keinen Grund, warum ich nicht zur Schule kommen sollte..." Lupin seuftzte und sah Harry in die Augen. "Ich habe dir schon vor Monaten erzählt, dass die Peitschende Weide in dem Jahr gepflnzt wurde, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie gepflanzt wurde, weil ich nach Hogwarts kam. Dieses Haus-", Lupin sah sich traurig im Zimmer um, "- der Tunnel, der hierher führt- sie wurden für mich gebaut. Einmal im Monat hat man mich aus dem Schloss geschmugelt, in dieses Haus, wo ich mich verwandeln konnte. Den Baum pflanzten sie am Eingang des Tunnels, damit mir niemand folgen konnte, wenn ich gefährlich war." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo diese Geschichte hinführen sollte und dennoch lauschte ich hingerissen. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine schienen wie gebannt von Lupin. Selbst Dad folgte Lupins Worten gespannt, als ob er diese Geschichte noch nie gehört hätte. Außer Lupins Stimme war nur noch Krätzes ängstliches Quieken zu hören. "Meine Verwandlungen in jener Zeit waren ... waren fürchterlich. Es ist sehr schmerzhaft sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Ich war fernab von Menschen, die ich beißen konnte, also biss und kratzte ich mich selbst. Die Dorfbewohner hörten den Lärm und die Schreie und glaubten, es seien besonders wüste Gespenster. Dumbledor schürte diese Gerüchte... selbst heute, da im Haus seit Jahren Ruhe herrscht, wagen sich die Leute nicht in seine Nähe... Doch abgesehen von meinen Verwandlungen war ich so glücklich, wie nie im Leben. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich Freunde, drei großartige Freunde. Deinen Vater, Cindy, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew... und natürlich auch deinen Vater, Harry, James Potter. Meinen drei Freunden konnte natürlich nicht entgehen, dass ich einmal im Monat verschwand. Ich ließ mir alle möglichen Geschichten einfallen. Meine Mutter sei krank und ich müsse sie zu Hause besuchen... Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst, sie würden mich verlassen, wenn sie herausfänden, was in mir steckte. Doch, wie du, Hermine, fanden sie natürlich die Wahrheit heraus... Uns sie ließen mich nicht im Stich. Im Gegenteil, sie taten etwas für mich, das meine Verwandlung nicht nur erträglicher machte, sondern zur schönsten Zeit meines Lebens. Sie wurden zu Animagi!" Ich blickte kurz zu meinem Dad. "Mein Dad auch?", fragte Harry erstaunt. "Ja, allerdings", antwortete Lupin. "Sie brauchten fast drei Jahre, um herrauszufinden, wie man es anstellt. Eure Väter, Harry und Cindy, waren die klügsten Schüler in Hogwarts und das war ein Glück, denn die Verwandlung in einen Animagus kann fürchterlich schief gehen. Das ist der Grund, warum das Ministerium alle, die es versuchen, scharf im Auge behält. Peter hätte es ohne die Hilfe von James und Sirius nicht geschafft. Sie sagten mir nicht, was sie vorhatten, sie taten es insgeheim, falls es nicht gelingen sollte. Doch dann in unserem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts, schafften sie es!" "Aber wie konnten sie Ihnen damit helfen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. "Als Menschen konnten sie mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten, also taten sie es als Tierre", erklärte Lupin. "Ein Werwolf ist nur für Menschen gefährlich. Jeden Monat schlichen sie sich unter James Tarnumhang aus dem Schloss. Sie verwandelten sich... Peter, als der kleinste, konnte unter der Peitschenden Wiede hindurch schlüpfen und den Knoten berühren, der sie erstarren lässt. Dann schlitterten sie hinunter in den Tunnel und kamen zu mir ins Haus. Unter ihrem Einfluss war ich weniger gefährlich. Mein Körper war immer noch der eines Wolfes, doch wenn ich mit ihnen zusammen war, fühlte ich mich eher wie ein Mensch. Vor allem James und Sirius entdeckten jetzt, was wir alles unternehmen konnten, wenn wir uns verwandelt hatten. Bald verließen wir die Heulende Hütte und streiften nachts über das Schlossgelände. Sirius und James verwandelten sich in so große Tiere, dass sie einen Werwolf mühelos in Schach halten konnten. Ich glaube nicht, dass je ein Hogwarts- Schüler mehr über das Schloss und die Ländereien rausgefunden hat, als wir. Und so beschlossen wir, die Karte des Rummtreibers zu schreiben und sie mit unseren Spitznamen zu unterzeichnen. Sirius ist Tatze. Peter ist Wurmschwanz. James war Krone." "Was für ein Tier...?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn: "Das war immer noch sehr gefährlich! Mit einem Wewolf in der Dunkelheit umherzulaufen." "Du hast Recht", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. "Aber wir waren jung und dachten, mit unserem Scharfsinn könnten wir alles machen. Ich will nicht verhelen, dass es manchmal brenzlig wurde. Einige Male hätte ich die anderen fast aus den Augen verloren und jemanden verletzt. Und dann ,eines Tages, rächte sich alles. Ihr- ähm- habt sicher bemerkt, dass Professor Snape mich nicht leiden kann. Der Grund ist, dass Sirius ihm einen Streich gespielt hat, der ihm fast das Leben gekostet hätte!" Dad grunzte hähmisch. "Geschah ihm Recht", krächzte er. "Hat rumgeschnüffelt und wollte rausfinden, was wir vorhatten... er wollte doch nur, dass wir von der Schule fliegen..." "Snape war sehr erpicht darauf zu erfahren, wohin ich jeden Monat verschwand. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang, wisst ihr, und wir- ähm- mochten uns nicht besonders. Vor allem gegen James hegte er eine Abneigung. Er war wohl neidisch, weil James im Quidditsch so begabt war... Jedenfalls hatte Snape mich eines Abends, kurz vor Vollmond, mit Madame Pomfrey übers Gelände laufen sehen, die mich immer zur Peitschenden Wiede brachte. Sirius hielt es für eine- ähm- lustige Idee, Snape zu sagen, er müsse nur den Knoten an der Peitschenden Wiede mit einem langen Stock berühren und dann könne er mir folgen. Nun, natürlich hat Snape es probiert- und wenn er bis zu diesem Haus gekommen wäre, dann hätte er es mit einem ausgewachsenen Wewolf zu tun bekommen. - doch dein Vater, Harry, der hörte, was Sirius getan hatte, lief Snape hinreher und schleifte ihn zurück... Allerdings hat Snape noch einen Blick auf mich erhascht, wie ich am Ende des Tunnels verschwand. Dumbledore hat ihm verboten, es irgendjemanden zu sagen, doch von da an, wusste er, dass ich..." "Wusste Professor Dumbledore von dem Animagus- Zauber?", fragte ich neugierig. "Bis heute hat er keine Ahnung, dass James, Sirius und Peter Animagi wurden. Er hätte sie von der Schule weisen müssen... sie hatten ein wichtiges Gesetz gebrochen..." "Und aus diesem Grund kann Snape Sie nicht leiden?", fragte Harry leise, "weil er dacht, Sie hätten von Sirius´ Scherz gewusst?" "So ist es", sagte eine ölige, kalte, mir nicht allzu unbekannte Stimme an der Wand hinter Lupin. Snape riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Leib. Sein Zauberstab wies drohend auf Lupin. Hermine schrie. Dad sprang auf. Harry zuckte und ich war sprachlos. "Den hab ich unter der Peitschenden Weide gefunden", fuhr Snape fort und warf den Tarnumhang beiseite, ohne den Zauberstab auch nur kurz von Lupins Brust zu wenden. Ich blickte Harry entgeistert an. Er hatte den Tarnumhang, unter dem wir uns aus dem Scjloss gschlichen hatten verloren und Snape hatte ihn gefunden! Verdammt! "Recht nützlich, Potter, ich danke..." Snape wirkte leicht erschöpft, doch auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich der Ausdruck des Triumphes. "Sie fragen sich vielleicht, woher ich wusste, dass Sie hier sind?", meinte er mit glitzernden Augen. "Ich war eben in Ihrem Büro, Lupin. Sie haben heute Abend vergessen Ihren Trank zu nehmen, also wollte ich Ihnen einen Becher vorbeibringen. Und as war Glück... Glück für mich, würde ich sagen. Auf Ihrem Tisch lag eine gewisse Karte. Ein Blick darauf verreit mir alles, was ich wissen musste. Ich sah Sie durch den Tunnel laufen und verschwinden." "Severus-", warf Lupin ein, doch Snape ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. "Ich habe den Schulleiter immer wieder gewarnt, dass Sie Ihrem alten Freund Black helfen würden, in die Schule zu kommen, Lupin, und hier ist der Beweis. Doch nicht einmal ich habe mir träumen lassen, dass Sie die Nerven hätten, diese alte Hütte als Ihr Versteck zu benutzen-" "Severus, Sie machen einen Fehler-", sagte Lupin eindringlich. "Sie haben nicht alles gehört- ich kann es Ihnen erklären- Sirius ist nicht hier, um Harry oder sonst wen zu töten-" "Er ist mein Vater!", schrie ich vollkommen aufgelöst. Snape blickte entsetzt zu mir, jedoch ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Lupin; "Zwei weitere Gefangene für Askaban heute Nacht", sprach er, und seine AUgen glühten jetzt, wie die eines Besessenen. "Bin gespannt, wie Dumbledore das alles aufnimmt... er war vollkommen überzeugt, dass Sie harmls seien, Lupin... ein zahmer Werwolf- " "Sie Dummkopf", sagte Lupin leise. "Ist der Groll über einen Schülerstreiches Grund genug, einen Unschuldigen nach Askaban zu bringen?" Sssss- dünne Seile schossen aus der Spitze von Snapes Zauberstab und schlossen sich um Lupins Mund, Handgelenke und Fersen; er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Boden, unfähig auch nur einen Finger rühren zu können. Dad wollte sich auf Snape stürzen, doch Snape richtete den Zauberstab genau zwischen seine Augen. "Gib mir einen Grund", flüsterte er. "Gib mir nur einen Grund es zu tun und ich schwöre, ich werde es tun!" Dad erstarrte. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, welches Gesicht hasserfüllter war. Harry drehte sich zu Ron und Hermine um. Ron sah genauso verwirrt aus , wie Harry und er kämpfte immer noch mit Krätze. Hermine machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu und sagte mit matter Stimme: "Professor Snape, es... es würde nicht schaden zu hören, was Sie zu sagen haben, o- oder?" "Miss Granger, auf Sie wartet bereits der Schulverweis", bellte Snape. "Sie, Potter, Weasley und leider auch Sie, Miss Teats, haben alle Regeln gebrochen und befinden sich in Gesellschaft eines verurteilten Mörders und eines Werwolfs!" Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch mein Mund klappte nur auf und zu. "Aber wenn es einen- einen Irrtum gab-", setzte Hermine an, doch Snape schrie:"Sei still, du dumme Göre!" Er sah plötzlich ziemlich verstört aus. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. "Red nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst!" Ein paar Funken prasselten aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, der immer noch auf Dads Gesicht gerichtet war. Hermine verstummte. "Rache ist zuckersüß", hauchte Dad mienem Vater zu. "Wie sehr habe ich gehofft, dich als erster in die Finger zu kriegen...?" "Und jetzt bist du wieder der Dumme", sagte Dad gelassen. "Wenn dieser Junge seine Ratte ins Schloss zurückbringen kann", er nickte hinüber zu Ron,"komme ich ohne Federlesen mit..." "Ins Schloss?", sagte Snape salbungsvoll. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir soweit gehen müssen. Sobald wir draußen vor der Weide sind, rufe ich die Dementoren. Sie werden hocherfreut sein, dich zu sehen, Black... so entzückt, dass sie dir sicher einen kleinen Kuss geben wollen..." "NEIN!", kreischte ich. Ich sah, wie das letzte bischen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. "D... du musst mich anhören", krächzte Dad. "Die Ratte- schau dir die Ratte an-" Doch ein irres Flackern, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte, trat jetzt in Snapes Augen. Offenbar hatte er gerade das Reich der Vernunft verlassen. "Kommt mit, allesamt!", befahl er. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Enden der Seile, die Lupin fesselten, flogen ihm in die Hände. "Nein!", rief ich nochmals, doch er ignorierte mich wieder, stattdessen sagte er: " Ich ziehe den Werwolf. Vielleicht haben die Dementoren auch noch ein Küsschen für ihn übrig." Harry durchquerte das Zimmer und baute sich vor der Tür auf. "Aus dem Weg, Potter, du hast schon genug Ärger", scharrte Snape. "Wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre und deine Haut gerettet hätte-" "Professor Lupin hätte mich dieses Jahr schon hundertmal umbringen können", sagte Harry. "Ich war oft mit ihm allein; er gab mir Unterricht gegen die Dementoren. Wenn er Black helfen wollte, warum hat er mich nicht schon längst erledigt?" "Woher soll ich wissen, was im Hirn eines Werwolfs vor sich geht?", zischte Snape. "Aus dem Weg, Potter!" "Sie sind jämmerlich!", rief Harry. "Nur weil Sie in der Schule zum Narren gehalten wurden, wollen Sie mir jetzt nicht einmal zuhören!" "Ruhe! So spricht man nicht mit mir!", kreischte Snape und wirkte mehr denn je wie ein Irrer. "Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, Potter! Gerade habe ich dir den Hals gerettet, du solltest mir auf den Knien dafür danken! Wär dir recht geschehen, wenn ich dich gekillt hätte! Du wärst gestorben, wie dein Vater, zu hochmütig, um zu glauben, er hätte sich in Black getäuscht- geh jetzt aus dem Weg, oder ich räum dich fort- aus dem Weg, Potter!" In mir kochte eine unglaubliche Wut auf. Noch bevor mir bewusst wurde, was ich da eigentlich tat, hatte ich meinen Zauberstab gehoben und "Expelliarmus!" geschrien. Meine Stimme war allerdings nicht die einzige. Es gab einen Knall, der fast die Tür aus den Angeln gehoben hätte; Snape riss es von den Füßen, er krachte gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam an ihr herunter zu Boden. An seinem Haarschopf sickerte ein kleines rotes Rinnsal hervor. Er war ohnmächtig. Ich konnte kaum atmen, so erschrocken war ich: Ich hatte einen Lehrer verletzt. Ich wandte mich um: Harry, Ron, Hermien und ich hatten im selben Augenblick beschlossen, Snape zu entwaffnen. Sein Zauberstab war durch die Luft geflogen und neben Krummbein auf dem Bett gelandet. "Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", sagte Dad zu Harry gewand. "Du hättest ihn mir überlassen sollen..." "Oh, Gott. Was haben wir nur getan?", flüsterte ich. "Oh mein Gott. Und dann noch mein Hauslehrer!" Dad legte beruhigend seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Wir haben einen Lehrer angegriffen... wir haben einen Lehrer angegriffen...", wimmerte Hermine und starrte mit angsterfüllten Augen auf den leblosen Snape. "oh, wir kriegen gewaltigen Ärger." Lupin kämpfte mit seinen Fesseln. Dad bückte sich rasch und befreite ihn. Lupin richtete sich auf und rieb sich die Arme, wo ihn die Seile ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten. "Danke", sagte er lächeld. "Ich sage nicht, dass ich Ihnen glaube", erklärte Harry, der Lupins Lächeln nicht erwiderte. "Diesen ganzen Kram über einen Haufen Animagi; und Krätze, der ein Zauberer sein soll..." "Dann ist es an der Zeit, dass wir es dir und den anderen beweisen", sagte Lupin. "Ron ,bitte gib mir Peter. Jetzt!" Ron drückte Krätze nur noch fester an sich. "Hören Sie auf damit", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Wollen Sie sagen, er ist nur aus Askaban geflohen, um Krätze in die Finger zu kriegen? Das ist doch..." Er sah hilfesuchend zu mir. "Gut, sagen wir, Pettigrew konnte sich in eine Ratte verwandeln- es gibt Millionen von Ratten- wie soll er wissen, hinter welcher er her ist, wenn er in Askaban sitzt?""Wenn ich´s mir überlege, Sirius, dann ist das eine berechtigte Frage", meinte Lupin und wandte sich mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln Dad zu. "Wie hast du eigentlich herausgefunden, wo er steckte?" Dad schob seine klauenartigen Hände in den Umhang zog ein zerknülltes Stück Papier hervor, strich es glatt und hielt es für die anderen hoch. Es war das Foto von Ron und seiner Familie, das im vorigen Sommer im TAgespropheten erschienen war, und da, auf Rons Schulter, saß Krätze. "Wie hast du das in die Finger bekommen?", fragte Lupin, wie vom Donner gerührt. "Fudge", sagte mein Vater. "Letztes Jahr bei einem Kontrollbesuch in Askaban, gab er mir seine Zeitung. Und da war Peter auf der Titelseite... auf der Schulter dieses Jungen... ich hab ihn sofort erkannt... wie oft hatte ich gesehen, wie er sich verwandelte. Und darunter hieß es, der Junge würde bald wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren... wo Harry war... und meine Cindy...!" "Mein Gott", sagte Lupin leise und starrt abwechseld Krätze und as Zeitungsfoto an. "Die Vorderpfote..." "Was soll damit sein?", fragte Ron widerwillig. "Ihr fehlt ein Zeh", antwortete Black. "Natürlich", seuftzte Lupin, "so einfach... so gerissen ...er hat ihn sich selbst abgehackt!" "Kurz bevor er sich verwandelte", erklärte Dad. "Als ich ihn gestellt hatte, schrie er, dass die ganze Straße es hörte, ich hätte Lily und James verraten. Dann, bevor ich meinen Fluch sprechen konnte, hat er mit dem Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken, die ganze Straße in die Luft gejagt und alle im Umkreis von zehn Metern getötet- und schließlich ist er mit den anderen Ratten im Kanalloch verschwunden..." Wenn das stimmte, dann war er wirklich unschuldig- also kein Mörder! Meine Laune besserte sich sofort. "Hast du es nie gehört, Ron?", fragte Lupin. "Das größte Stück, das sie von Peter gefunden haben, war sein Finger." "Ach was, Krätze ist wahrscheinlich mit einer anderen Ratte aneinander geraten. Er ist schon ewig in meiner Familie." "Zwölf Jahre, um genau zu sein", bemerkte Lupin. "Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum er so lange lebt?" "Wir... wir haben uns gut um ihn gekümmert!", erklärte Ron überzeugt. "Sieht im Moment allerdings nicht sonderlich gesund aus, oder?", meinte Lupin. "ich vermute, er verliert Gewicht, seit er ghört hat, dass Sirius wieder auf reiem Fuß ist..." "Er hat Angst vor diesem verrückten Kater", sagte Ron und nickte zu Krummbein rüber, der immer noch schnurrend auf dem Bett lag. "Dieser Kater ist nicht verrückt", erklärte Dad mit heiserer Stimme. Er streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte Krummbeins wuscheligen Kopf. "Er ist der klügste Kater, den ich kenne. Er hat Peter sofort durchschaut. Und als er mich traf, war ihm auch klar, dass ich kein Hund war. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mir vertraute... schließlich schaffte ich es, uhm mitzuteilen, hinter wem ich her war, und er half mir..." Also, eine schlaue Katze für eine schlaue Schülerin. "Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", wisperte Hermine. "Er wollte mir Peter bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht... aslo hat er die Passwörter für den Gryffindor- Turm für mich gestohlen... ich glaube er hat sie vom Nachttisch eines Jungen stibitzt..." Neville, fiel mir ein. Fred und George hatten mir erzählt, dass er eine Liste mit den Passwörtern für den Turm führte seit die Fette Dame die Flucht ergriffen hatte, weil irgendjemand das Bild zerschnitten war und Sir Cadogan sie vertrat. "... Doch Peter bekam Wind davon und floh...", krächtzte Dad. "Dieser Kater- Krummbein nennst du ihn?- hat mir gesagt, dass Peter Blut auf dem Laken hinterlassen hat,... ich denke, er hat sich selbst gebissen... nun ja, seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen, hat schon einmal geklappt..." "Und warum hat er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht?", fragte Harry plötzlich aufgebracht. "Weil er wusste, Sie würden ihn töten, wie Sie meine Eltern getötet haben!" "Nein", sagte Papa. "Harry-" "Und jetzt sind Sie gekommen, um ihn endgültig zu erledigen!" "Das stimmt, aber -" "Dann hätte ich Snape freie Hand lassen sollen!", rief Harry. "Harry", warf Lupin ein, "begreifst du nicht? Die ganze Zeit dachten wir, Sirius hätte deine ELtern verraten und Peter hätte ihn gejagt und gestellt. Doch es war anderherum. Peter hat deine Mutter und deinen Vater verraten- und Sirius hat Peter gejagt-" "Das ist nicht wahr!", kreischte Harry, "er war ihr Geheimniswahrer! Er hat es gesagt, bevor Sie kamen, er hat gesagt, dass er sie getötet hat!" Er deutete auf Dad, der nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte; seine eingesunkenen Augen leuchteten plötzlich. "Harry... es war praktisch meine Schuld", krächtzte er. "Ich habe Lily und James im letzten Moment dazu überredet, Peter statt meiner als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen, denn ich wollte mich um meine kleine Cindy kümmern..." Er blickte zu mir, doch ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. "... ich bin schuld... ich weiß es... in der Nacht, als sie starben.. war ich Peter besuchen gegangen, doch er war nicht zu Hause und es sah nicht nach einem Kampf aus... ich bin sofort zu deinen Eltern... und als ich ihr zerstörtes Haus und ihre Leichen sah... war mir klar, was Peter getan haben musste... was ich getan hatte..." Die Stimme versagte ihm. Er wandte sich ab. "Genug davon", sagte Lupin und etwas Stählernes lag in seiner Stimme, das ich gar nicht von ihm kannte. "Es gibt nur einen sicheren Weg, um zu beweisen, was wirklich geschehen ist. Ron, bitte gib mir diese Ratte." Ron sah stumm von Harry zu Lupin hinüber. Harry nickte. "Was werden Sie tun, wenn ich sie Ihnen gebe?", fragte Ron angespannt. "Ihn zwingen sich zu zeigen ", erklärte Lupin. "Wenn das wirklich eine Ratte ist, dann tut es ihr nicht weh." Ron biss sich auf die Lippen und streckte die Hand mit Krätze aus. Lupin packte die Ratte. Krätze begann verzweifelt zu quieken und wehrte sich beißen und kratzend gegen Lupins Griff. "Bereit, Sirius?", fragte Lupin. Schon hatte Dad Snapes Zauberstab vom Bett genommen . Er trat auf Lupin und die sich windende Ratte zu und seine feuchten Augen schienen plötzlich in ihren Höhlen zu brennen. "Zusammen?", fragte er leise. "Ich denke schon", entgegnete Lupin und packte Krätze mit der einen und seinen Zauberstab mit der anderen Hand. "Ich zähle bis drei. Eins- zwei- DREI!" Blau- weiße Blitze knisterten aus beiden Zauberstäben hervor; einen Moment blieb Krätze in der Luft schweben, die kleine braune Gestalt krampfartig zuckend- Ron schrie auf- dann fiel die Ratte zu Boden; ein weitere blendend heller Lichtstrahl und dann- Es war, als sähen wir im Zeitraffer, wie ein Baum wächst. Vom Fußboden wucherte ein Kopf hervor, dann ein Körper, aus dem Glieder sprossen, (es sah ziemlich eklig aus) und schon stand da, wo Krätze gelegen hatte, sich krümmend und händeringend- ein Mann. Krummbein bei mir auf dem Bett fauchte und knurrte mit gesträubten Rückenhaaren. Ich war fassungslos. Der Mann war sehr klein, kaum größer als Harry und Hermine. Um einen großen kahlen Kreis auf dem Kopf fand sich noch ein wenig farbloses Haar. Er machte den schmächtigen Eindruck eines pummeligen Mannes, der in kurzer Zeit viel Gewicht verloren hatte. Seine Haut wirkte schmuddelig, fast wie Krätzes Fell, und seine spitze Nase und und die sehr kleinen wässrigen Augen erinnerten an eine Ratte. Er blickte hecheld in die Runde. Ich bemerkte, wie sein Blick rasch zur Tür huschte. "Ach, hallo, Peter", sagte Lupin launig, als wäre es nichts ungewöhnliches, dass sich Ratten im Umkreis in alte Schulfreunde entpuppten. "Lange nicht gesehen." "S- Sirius... L- Lupin..." Selbst Pettigrew quiekte. Wieder huschten seine Augen zur Tür. "Meine Freunde... meine alten Freunde..." Dad hob den Zauberstab, doch Lupin packte ihn am Armgelenk und blickte ihn warnend an, dann wandte er sich- betont lässig- erneut Pettigrew zu. "Wir hatten eine kleine Unterhaltung, Peter, über die Nacht, als Lily und James starben. Du hast vielleicht die Einzelheiten verpasst, als du dort auf dem Bett so rumgequiekt hast." "Remus", keuchte Pettigrew, und ich sah, wie Schweißperlen auf sein teigiges Gesicht traten," du glaubst ihm doch nicht etwa... er hat versucht mich umzubringen, Remus..." "Das wissen wir", sagte Lupin jetzt eine Spur kühler. Das hatte er nicht, dachte ich und blickte Lupin entgeistert an. "Peter", fuhr Lupin fort, "ich möchte ein oder zwei kleine Fragen mit dir klären, wenn du so-" "Und jetzt ist er hier, um es noch einmal zu versuchen!", quieckte Pettigrew plötzlich und deutete auf meinen Vater. Ich sah, dass er seinen Mittelfinger benutzte, weil der Zeigefinger fehlte. "Er hat Lily und James umgebracht und jetzt wird er auch mich töten... du musst mir helfen, Remus..." Dads Gesicht ahnelte mehr denn je einem Totenschädel und er starrte Pettigrew mit seinen unergründlichen Augen an. "Keiner hier wird versuchen, dich zu töten, bevor wir ein paar Dinge Dinge geklärt haben", erklärte Lupin. "Geklärt?", kreischte Peter und sah sich mit flehendem Blick um; die Augen huschten über die brettervernagelten Fenster und wieder über die einzige Tür. "Ich wusste, dass er mich jagen würde! Ich wusste, dass er mir auf den Fersen war! Darauf habe ich zwölf Jahre lang gewartet!" "Du wusstest, dass Sirius aus Askaban fliehen würde?", fragte Lupin stirnrunzelnd. "Obwohl es bisher noch keiner geschaft hat?" "Er hat dunkle Kräfte von denen unsereiner nur träumen kann!", rief Pettigrew schrill. "Wie sonst ist er dort rausgekommen? Ich vermute, Du- weißt schon- wer hat ihm ein paar Kniffe beigebracht!" Dad fing an zu lachen. Ein schauriges, freudloses Lachen, das den ganzen Raum erfüllte. "Voldemort- und mir Kniffe beibringen?", sagte er. Pettigrew zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihm einen Peitschenhieb versetzt. "Was denn- Angst vor dem Namen des alten Herrn?", fragte Dad. "Ich versteh dich wohl, Peter. Seine Leute sind nicht besonders gut auf dich zu sprechen, nicht wahr?" "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", wisperte Pettigrew und sein Atem ging schneller. Sein Gesicht glitzerte vor Schweiß. "Vor mir hast du dich nicht zwölf Jahre lang versteckt", sagte Dad. "Du hast dich vor Voldemorts alten Anhängern versteckt. Ich hab in Askaban gewisse Dinge gehört, Peter... sie glauben alle, du wärst tot, denn sonst müsstest du ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen... ich hab sie im Schlaf schreien gehört. Klang, als ob sie glaubten, der Verräter sie selbst verraten. Voldemort ging auf deinen Wink hin zu den Potters... und das war auch sein eigenes Ende. Aber nicht alle Anhänger Voldemorts landen in Askaban, oder? Es treiben sich immer noch eine Menge herum und warten, bis es wieder an der Zeit ist. Alle tun so, als hätten sie eingesehen, dass sie sich geirrt hätten... wenn sie je Wind davon bekommen, dass du noch lebst, Peter-" "Weiß nicht... wovon du redest...", sagte Peter erneut und schriller denn je. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und sah zu Lupin hoch. "Remus, du glaubst doch nicht etwa- diesem Irren- " "Ich muss zugeben, Peter, es fällt mir schwer zu begreifen, warum ein Unschuldiger 12 Jahre als Ratte leben sollte", meinte Lupin gleichmütig. "Unschuldig, aber voller Angst", quiekte Pettigrew. "Wenn Voldemorts Anhänger hinter mir her sind, dann doch nur, weil ich einen ihrer besten Männer nach Askaban gebracht habe- den Spion, Sirius Black." Jetzt riss mir der Geduldsfaden. Ich sprang auf- und fiel um! Ich wollte mich auf Pettigrew stürzen, ihn winseln hören, ihn mit eigenen Händen erwürgen und ihm sein Grab schaufeln! "Wie kannst du es wagen", knurrte Dad und klang plötzlich wie der bärengroße Hund, der er gewesen war. "Ich, ein Spion für Voldemort? Wann bin ich je um Leute herum scharwenzelt, die stärker und mächtiger waren las ich. Aber du, Peter- ich werde nie begreifen, warum ich nicht gleich gesehen habe, dass du ein Spion bist. Du mochtest immer große Freunde, die für dich nach dem Rechten sahen, nicht wahr? Erst waren wir es... ich und Remus... und James..." Pettigrew trocknete erneut sein Gesicht; er rang jetzt beinahe nach Luft. "Ich, ein Spion... du musst den Verstand verloren haben... niemals... weiß nicht, wie du so etwas sagen kannst-" "Lily und James machten dich nur zum Geheimniswahrer, weil ich es vorgeschlagen hatte", zischte Dad so giftig, dass Pettigrew einen Schritt zurückwich. "Ich dachte, es wäre ein perfekter Plan... ein Bluff... Voldemort würde gewiss hinter mir her sein, er würde sich nie träumen lassen, dass sie ein schwaches, unbegabtes Kerlchen wie dich nehmen... das muss der größte Augenblick in deinem elenden Leben gewesen sein, als du Voldemort eröffnet hast, du könntest ihm die Potters ausliefern." Pettigrew murmelte geistesabwesend; ich fing Worte auf, wie "weit hergeholt" und "verrückt", doch ich achtete eher auf sein aschfahles Gesicht und auf seine Augen, die immer wieder über Fenster und Tür huschten. "Professor Lupin?", fragte Hermine schüchtern. "Kann ich auch etwas sagen?" "Natürlich", entgegnete Lupin freundlich. "Nun- Krätze- ich meine dieser- dieser Mann- er hat drei Jahre lang in Harrys Schlafsaal geschlafen. Wenn er für Du- weißt- schon- wen arbeitet, wie kommt es dann, dass er niemals versucht hat, Harry etwas anzutun?" "Ganz genau", rief Pettigrew schrill und deutete mit seiner verstümmelten Hand auf Hermine. "Ich danke dir. Siehst du, Remus? Ich habe nie auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt! Warum sollte ich auch?" "Das will ich dir erklären", antwortete Dad. "Weil du nie etwas für irgendjemanden getan hast, ohne zu wissen, was dabei für dich heruasspringt. Voldemort versteckt sich seit 15 Jahren, es heißt er sei halb tot. Du wolltest unter Dumbledores Nase doch keinen Mord begehen für einen Zauberer, der nur noch ein Wrack ist und all seine Macht verloren hat? Du musst ganz sicher sein, dass er der größte Quälgeist auf dem Spielplatz ist, bevor du zu ihm zurückkehrst. Warum sonst hast du eine Zaubererfamilie gesucht, die dich aufnimmt? Mit einem Ohr hast du auf die neuesten Nachrichten gelauscht, nicht wahr, Peter? Nur für den Fall ,dass dein alter Beschützer seine Kraft wiedergewinnen würde und du gefahlos zurückkehren könntest..." Pettigrew bewegte den Mund, blieb jedoch stumm. Es schien ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. "Ähm- Mr.Black- Sirius?", fragte Hermine ängstlich. Dad zuckte zusammen, als Hermine ihn so anredete und starrte sie an, wie eine Erscheinung. "Darf ich Sie fragen, wie- wie Sie aus Askaban fliehen konnten, ohne schwarze Magie anzuwenden?" "Danke", keuchte Pettigrew und nickte ihr begeistert zu, "genau das, was ich-" Doch Lupin brachte ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum schweigen. Dad sah Hermine stirnrunzelnd an, schien sich aber nicht über sie zu ärgern. Offenbar dachte er über eine Antwort nach. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe", sagte er langsam. "Ich glaube, ich habe nur deshalb nicht den Verstand verloren, weil ich unschuldig war. Das war kein glücklicher Gedanke, also konnten ihn die Dementoren nicht aus mir raussaugen... aber es bewahrte mich davor, nicht verrückt zu werden. Ich wusste immer, wer ich war... das half mir meine Kräfte zu bewahren... und als dann alles... zu viel wurde... konnte ich mich in meiner Zelle verwandeln... und ein Hund werden. Dementoren können nichts sehen, musst du wissen... Sie spüren den Menschen nach und nähren sich von ihren Gefühlen... Sie merkten, dass meine Gefühle weniger- weniger menschlich, einfacher waren, waren wenn ich ein Hund war... aber sie dachten natürlich, ich würde den Verstand verlieren wie alle anderen dort drinnen, es kümmerte sie nicht. Doch ich war schwach, sehr schwach, und ich hatte keine Hoffnung, ich könnte sie mir ohne Zauberstab jemals vom Leib halten... Doch dann sah ich Peter auf diesem Bild... er war also mit Cindy... und Harry in Hogwarts... in bester Lage, um handeln zu können, falls ihm zu Ohren gelangen sollte, dass die dunkle Seite wieder an die Macht kam..." Pettigrew schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte die Lippen, blickte jedoch Dad unverwandt an, als wäre er hypnotisiert. "... bereit in dem Moment zuzuschlagen, da er sich seiner Verbündeten sicher war... und ihnen den letzten Potter auszuliefern. Wenn er ihnen Harry brachte, wer würde es dann noch wagen zu behaupten, er hätte Lord Voldemort verraten? Sie würden ihn in Ehren wieder aufnehmen... Du siehst also, ich musste etwas tun. Ich war der Einzige, der wusste, dass Peter noch lebte... Es war, als hätte jemand ein Feuer in meinem Kopf entfacht", fuhr Dad fort, "und die Dementoren konnten es nicht ersticken... es war kein Glücksgefühl... ich war wie besessen... doch das gab mir Kräft und klärte meine Gedanken. Nun, eines Nachts, als sie meine Tür öffneten, um mir das Essen zu bringen, huschte ich flink als Hund an ihnen vorbei... es ist so viel schwieriger für sie, die Gefühle von Tieren zu erspüren, das verwirrt sie... ich war dünn, ganz abgemagert... so konnte ich durch die Gitter schlüpfen.. als Hund schwamm ich hinüber zum Festland..." Er blickte Harry an, der dieses Mal nicht wegsah. "Glaub mir", krächtzte Dad. "Glaub mir, Harry. Ich habe Lily und James niemals verraten. Ich wäre liber gestorben, als das zu tun." Harry schien ihm nun endlich zu glauben und nickte. "Nein!" Pettigrew war auf die Knie gefallen, als wäre Harrys Nicken sein Todesurteil gewesen. Er rutschte auf den Knien herum, die Hände vor sich verschränkt, wie zu Kreuze kriechend. "Sirius- ich bin´s... Peter... dein Freund... du wist doch nicht..." Dad stieß mit dem Fuß nach ihm und Pettigrew zuckte zurück. "Ich hab schon genug Dreck auf dem Umhang, ohne , dass du mich berührst", sagte Dad. Pettigrew wandte sich Lupin zu. "Remus!", quiekte er und krümmte sich flehend vor ihm. "Du glaubst das doch nicht... hätte Srius dir nicht gesagt, dass sie den Plan geändert hätten?" "Nicht, wenn er glaubte, ich wäre der Spion, Peter", antwortete Lupin. "Ich vemute deshalb hast du es mir nicht gesagt , Sirius?", fragte er unberührt über Pettigrews Kopf hinweg. "Verzeih mir, Remus", sagte Dad. "Keine Ursache, Tatze, alter Freund", entgegenete Lupin und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch. "Und du, vergibst auch du mir, dass ich dich für einen Spion gehalten habe?" "Natürlich", antwortete Dad und ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Auch er begann die Ärmel hochzurollen. Was das wohl bringen sollte? "Sollen wir ihn gemeisam töten?" "Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Lupin grimmig. "Das könnt ihr nicht tun... das werdet ihr nicht...", keucht Pettigrew. Und dann warf er sich herum und blickte Ron an. "Ron... war ich nicht immer ein guter Freund... ein gutes Haustier? Du lässt doch nichtzu, dass sie mich töten, Ron... du bist auf meiner Seite, nicht wahr?" Doch Ron starrte Pettigrew mit größtem Ekel an. Ich konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen. "Ich hab dich in meinem Bett schlafen lassen!", sagte er. "Lieber Junge... gutes Herrchen..." Pettigrew kroch auf Ron zu, "das lässt du nicht zu... ich war deine Ratte... ich war ein gutes Haustier..." "Wenn du als Ratte besser warst denn als Mensch, ist das kein Grund zu prahlen, Peter", herrschte ihn Dad an. Ron zerrte das (wahrscheinlich) gebrochene Bein aus der Reichweite Pettigrews. Er wurde noch blasser. Wahrscheinlich durch die Schmerzen. Pettigrew drehte sich auf den rum und rutschte zu mir rüber. "Du bist ein so hübsches Mädchen", flehte er und küsste meine Schuhe, dann wandt (oder wollte) er sich wieder mir zu. Doch noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, hatte mein Dad ihn weggeschubst und geschrien: "Weg von meiner Tochter!" Pettigrew richtete sich wieder auf die Knie auf und kroch zu Hermine rüber. Er packte den Saum von ihrer Hose und säuselte: "Süßes Mädchen... kluges Mädchen... du... du lässt es nicht zu... hilf mir..." Hermine riss ihre Hose aus Pettigrews Hand und wich mit entsetztem Blick an die Wand zurück. Pettigrew, immer noch auf Knien, zitterte am ganzen Leib. Langsam drehte er den Kopf Harry zu. "Harry... Harry.. du siehst aus wie dein Vater... wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten..." "Wie kannst du kannst du es wagen, Harry anzusprechen?", donnerte mein Vater. "Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn anzusehen? Wie kannst du es wagen, vor ihm über James zu sprechen?" "Harry", flüsterte Pettigrew und warf sich mit ausgestreckten Händen vor ihn auf den Boden. "Harry, James hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie mich töten... James hätte verstanden. Harry... er hätte mir Gnade erwisen..." Dad und Lupin traten rasch vor, packten Pettigrew an den Schultern und warfen ihn auf den Rücken. Da lag er, zuckend vor Angst und blickte zu ihnen hoch. "Du hast Lily und James an Voldemort verkauft", sagte Dad und auch er zitterte jetzt. "Leugnest du das?" Pettigrew brach in Tränen aus. Er bot einen furchtbaren Anblick, wie ein großes, fast kahlköpfiges Baby, das auf dem Boden kauerte. "Sirius... Sirius, was hätte ich denn tun können? Der schwarze Lord... du hast keine Ahnung... er besitzt Waffen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast... ich hatte Angst, Sirius, ich war nie mutig, wie du, Remus und James. Ich habe es nicht gewollt... Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat mich dazu gezwungen-" "Lüg nicht!", bellte Dad. "Du hast Lily und James schon ein Jahr bevor sie starben, ausgespitzelt! Du warst sein Spion!" "Er- er hat überall die Macht übernommen!", keuchte Pettigrew,"w-was sollte es nützen, sich ihm zu verweigern?" "Was sollte es nützen, gegen den übelsten Zauberer zu kämpfen, der je gelebt hat?", entgegnete Dad und furchtbarer Zorn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Nur unschuldige Leben hätte man retten können, Peter!" "Du verstehst das nicht", wimmerte Pettigrew, "er hätte mich getötet, Sirius!" "Dann hättest du sterben sollen!", donnerte Dad. "Lieber sterben, als deine Freunde zu verraten, wie wir es für dich getan hätten!" Er und Lupin standen Schulter an Schulter, die Zuaberstäbe erhoben. "Dir hätte eins klar sein sollen", sagte Lupin leise."Wenn Voldemort dich nicht getötet hätte, dann hätten wir es getan. Adieu, Peter!" Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und drehte sich der Wand zu. Ich schloss die Augen, so etwas wollte ich echt nicht sehen. "NEIN!", reif Harry. Ich öffnete wieder die Augen. Rasch trat Harry vor und stellte sich den Zauberstäben entgegen. "Sie sollen ihn nicht töten", sagte er und sein Atem ging ruckartig. "Tub Sie es nicht!" Dad und Lupin wirkten verblüfft. Ich war es. "Harry, diese Kanalratte ist der Grund, warum du keine Eltern mehr hast", scharrte Dad. "Dieses sich windende Stück Dreck hätte auch dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sterben lassen. Du hast ihn gehört. Seine eigene stinkende Haut war ihm mehr Wert, las deine ganze Familie." Dementore, dacht ich, er soll sie an die Dementoren ausliefern. "Ich weiß", keuchte Harry, der scheinbar den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatte. "Wir bringen ihn hoch ins Schloss. Wir übergeben ihn den Dementoren... er soll nach Askaban... aber töten Sie ihn nicht." "Harry!", seufzte Pettigrew und schlang die Arme um Harrys Knie," du- ic danke dir- das ist mehr, als ich verdiene- danke- " "Lass mich los", fauchte Harry und schüttelte angewidert Pettigrews Hände ab. "Das tue ich nicht für dich. Ich tue es, weil- ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater gewollt hätte, dass sie nicht zu Mördern würden- nur wegen dir!" Niemand regte sich oder machte ein Geräusch, außer Pettigrew, der pfeiffend atmete und die Arme um die Brust klammerte. Dad und Lupin sahen sich an. Dann ließen sie die Hände sinken."Du bist der Einzige, der das Recht hat, dies zu entscheiden, Harry", meinte Dad. "Aber bedenke... bedenke... was er getan hat..." "Er soll nach Askaban", wiederholte Harry,"wenn jemand verdient, dort zu sitzen, dann er..." "Also gut", sagte Lupin. "Geh beiseite, Harry." Harry zögerte. "Ich werde ihn fesseln", erklärte Lupin,"das ist alles, ich schwör´s dir." Harry trat aus dem Weg. Dünne Schnüre schossen jetzt aus Lupins Zauberstab und kurz darauf wältzte sich Pettigrew gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden. "Aber wenn du dich verwandelst, Peter", knurrte Dad, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, "werden wir dich töten. Bist du einverstanden, Harry?" Harry blickte die erbärmliche Gestalt auf dem Boden an und nickte. "Gut", sagte Lupin, auf einmal geschäftsmäßig. "Ron, Cin"- Cin? Spinnt der? Noch nichmals Draco darf mich so nennen! Aber was soll´s?-"Ich kann Knochen nicht halb so gut heilen wie Madame Pomfrey, also ist es das Beste, wenn ich eure Beine einfach schiene, bis wir euch in den Krankenflügel bringen können." Rasch ging er zu Ron hinüber, bückte sich, schlug mit dem Zauberstab sachte gegen sein Bein und murmelte:"Ferula!". Eine Binde rollte sich an seinem Bein hoch und schnürte sich an einer Schiene fest. Dann kam er zu mir und wiederholte die Prozedur. Lupin half mir auf. "Nennen Sie mich bitte nicht noch einmal´Cin´", flüsterte ich. Lupin nickte. Ich trat vorsichtig auf, während Lupin Ron auf die Beine half. Es ging wesentlich besser. Ron schien es genauso zu gehen. "Schon besser", sagte er, "danke." "Was ist mit Professor Snape?", fragte ich betreten und sah auf die gekrümmte Gestalt hinunter. Lupin beugte sich über Snape hinunter und fühlte seinen Puls. "Er hat nichts Ernstes", verkündete er. "Ihr wat nur- ähm- ein wenig übereifrig. Immer noch ohnmächtig. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn wir ihn erst im Schloss wieder aufpäppeln. Wir können ihn so mitnehmen.." Er murmelte Mobilcorpus . Wie an unsichtbaren Fäden, die sich um Snapes Armgelenke, Hals und Knie gewickelt hatten, wurde er hochgezogen , bis er aufrecht stand. Der Kopf baumelte immer noch beklemmend hin und her wie der einer Kasperlepuppe und die Füße schwebten ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Lupin hob den Tarnumhang auf und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche. "Und zwei von uns sollten sich an das hier ketten",rief Dad und stieß Pettigrew mit den Zehenspitzen an. "Nur um sicherzugehen." "Das mache ich", sagte Lupin. "Und ich", sagte Ron mit bitterer Miene und humpelte herbei. Dad beschwor schwere Handschellen aus dem Nichts herauf; bals stand Pettigrew wieder auf den Beinen, den linken Arm an Lupins rechten und den rechten Arm an Lupins linken gekettet. Ron machte ein steifes Gesicht. Krummbein sprang leichtfüßig vom Bett und führte uns hinaus, den Flaschenbürdtenschwanz beschwingt in die Höhe gestreckt. Krummbein ging die Treppe als Erstes runter. Dann folgten Lupin, Pettigrew und Ron. Snape, der senkrecht schwebend und mit den Füßen gegen die Stifen schlagend, einen unheimlichen Anblick bot, kam dann. Hinter ihm liefen ich und Dad, der Snape smit seinem Zauberstab in der Schwebe hielt, den er ihm in den Rücken drückte. Harry und Hermine bildeten den Schliss. "Tut mir leid, was ich mit deinem Bein gemacht habe", sagte mein Dad. "Normalerweise bin ich ein ganz lieber Hund, aber ich sah einfach keinen anderen Weg an dich ranzukommen." "Schon OK", entgegnete ich."Dafür habe ich jetzt meinen Dad wieder!" Er ließ Snape vor sich herschweben, dessen leblos baumelnder Kopf immer wieder gegen die Tunnelwand schlug. "Meinst du nicht, du solltest Snapes Kopf nicht immer gegen die Wand knallen sollen? Ich hab Angst, dass ich dafür Ärger kriege", meinte ich. "Dann erzählst du einfach, dass ich es war." Ich nickte. Der Tunnel war ziemlich eng, darum rückte ich etwas zur Wand hin und fiel beinahe um, hätte mich Harry nicht im letzten Augenblick zu fassen gekriegt. "Danke", sagte ich und ging weiter. "Du weißt, was das bedeutet?", sagte Dad zu Harry gewandt. "pettigrew auszuhändigen?" "Dann sind Sie frei", sagte Harry. "Ja...", sagte Dad. "Aber ich bin auch- ich weiß nicht, ob man es dir je gesagt hat. ich bin dein Pate." Ich blickte ihn überrascht an. "Nun deine Eltern wollten, dass ich dein Vormund werde." Dann wäre er der Vormund von mir und Harry, dämmerte mir, während wir an die frische Luft traten. "...falls ihnen irgendetwas geschehen sollte..." Er machte eine Pause. Meinte Dad wirklich, was ich dachte? "Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn ihr bei deinen Verwandten, Harry, bleiben wollt. Aber nun... denkt drüber nach. Sobald mein guter Name widerhergestellt ist... wenn ihr ein neues Zuhause sucht... wollt. Ich glaube meine Cindy brauche ich gar nicht erst zu fragen." Länger konnte ich mich echt nicht mehr halten, ich explodierte förmlich: "Wir- bei den Dursleys bleiben? Spinnst du! Ich komm sofort mit zu dir, wenn´s geht!" Dad streichelte mir mit einer Hand über das Haar und ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Snape lag mitlerweile irgendwo hinter uns im Gras. "Ich will aber zuerst mal meinen Ruf etwas verbessern", meinte Dad weiter. Über uns funkelten die Sterne. Der Mond war von Wolken bedeckt. Dich Lichter im Schloss leuchteten. Plötzlich tat sich am Himmel ein Loch auf. Sie warfen dunkle Schatten ins Gras. Der Mond tauchte sie in sein Licht. Ich blickte nach oben- und bekam Panik, denn der Mond schien groß und hell und hatte Snape nicht gesagt, dass Lupin vergessen hatte seinen Trank einzunehmen? Ich fuhr herum. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sich Lupin die Hautfetzen vom Leib riss und ihm ein Werwolfsfell wuchs. Harry und ich wichen zu Hermine, Ron und Pettigrew zurück. Lupin heulte den Mond an. Genau in diesem Augenblick erwachte Snape wieder. Er sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor uns. Luin wandte sich mit gefletschten Zähnen und einen bedrohlichen Knurren an uns. Dad verwandelte sich wieder in den großen, schwarzen Hund und stürzte sich auf ihn. Die beiden bissen sich und rollten schließlich den steilen Hang zum See hinunter. "NEIN!", schrien Harry und ich gleichzeitig- dann wurde ich ohnmächtig.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, befand ich mich im Krankenflügel. Harry und Hermine saßen an meinem Bett. Ich sah Ron im Bett neben mir. Mein Bein tat nicht mehr weh. War es überhaupt noch da? Ja! Glück gehabt. "Hey, ich glaube sie ist wach", flüsterte Hermine. Ich setzte mich auf. Die beiden blickten mich an. Ich schaute auf irgendeinen "höchst interessanten" Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ich spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Ähm... Cin...", begann Hermine, "... es... es... ist sicher ni-" "Wo ist mein Dad?", unterbrach ich sie und richtete meinen Blick auf sie. "Also... weißt du...", setzte Harry an. Ich wandte meinen Blick auf ihn. "Wir konnten da nichts machen... Er ist im 3.Stock... und wird jeden Augenblick von den Dementoren geküsst." "Ich-" Meine Stimme versakte und ich fing an zu heulen. Ich ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Einige Minuten später kam Dumbledore. Ich örte einigermaßen auf zu heulen. Dumbledore nahm sich Harry und Hermine zur Seite. Ich konnte nur ein leises Tuscheln hören. Während Dumbledore zu mir kam, hörte ich Hermine von drei bis eins rückwärts zählen. Dann waren sie und Harry verschwunden. "Ein Zeitumkehrer", murmelte ich, obwohl mir nicht klar war, wofür sie den brauchte. "Ganz recht", sagte Dumbledore, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Alles in Ordnung?", kreischte ich. "Meinem Vater wird gleich die Seele rausgesaugt und Sie fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei!" Dumbledore guckte suf seine Uhr. "Ruh dich aus. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Damit schritt er von dannen. Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, kamen Harry und Hermine reingestürtzt. Sie waren ganz außer Atem. "Habt ihr´s geschafft?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. "Was geschafft?", fragte Hermine und lächelte Harry an. "Das weißt du ganz genau!", meinte ich. "Ja", sagte Harry jetzt ganz ernst. "Wir haben ihn befreit. Er ist mit Seidenschnabel geflüchtet." "Danke", sagte ich.

Am nächsten Morgen war Ron vor mir wach. Er saß zwischen Unmengen von Süßigkeiten und leeren Schokofroschpackungen. Ich setzte mich auf und sah, dass auch auf meinem Nachttisch nicht gerade wenige Sweetis lagen. "Morgen", nuschelte ich zu Ron rüber. "Wer hat die alle gebracht?" "Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, du hast sogar ein paar Frösche von dieser Morchel gekriegt. Diesem Malfoy!" "Aha!" Ich schnappte mir die erste Packung, die tatsächlich von Draco war. Auch eine Karte hatte er geschrieben:

Liebe Cindy,

Ich weiß zwar nicht genau,

was dir passiert ist,

aber ich hoffe es geht dir trotzdem gut.

Am Sonntag ist Walpurgisnacht

und hier in Hogwarts findet ein Maskenball satt.

Ich hoffe,

Du bist dann wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen

und ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen:

Je t´aime!

Dein Draco

Ich blickte auf den Brief und fing an zu weinen. Ja t´aime- Ich liebe dich. Warum wollte er nicht einsehen, dass ich mit Fred zusammen war und ihn liebte, nicht Draco. "Was?", fragte Ron. "Was hat dieser Wichser geschrieben?" Er sprang von seinem Bett runter und kam zu mir. Ich reichte ihm die Karte. Er las sie sich durch. Scheinbar schien er auch Französisch zu sprechen, denn ihm stockte auch der Atem. Er gab mir den Brief wieder und humpelte zu seinem Bett zurück. Ich schnappte mir einen weiteren Brief, während ich weiter vor mich hin schluchzte. Er war von Dad:

Hallo Liebes,

Ich hoffe es geht dir gut

und dein Bein ist nicht zu stark verletzt

(nochmal Sorry).

Ich bin mit Seidenschnabel geflüchtet,

aber wohin kann ich dir (noch) nicht verraten,

falls die Eule abgefangen wird.

Ich verspreche,

dass wir uns wiedersehen-

schon bald.

Spätestens in den Sommerferien.

Sag Harry und Hermine ein großes Dankeschön von mir und Seidenschanbel dafür,

dafür, dass sie unsere Köpfe gerettet haben.

Bis bald,

dein Schnuffel

Jetzt lächelte ich, aber schluchzte weiterhin. Fred kam. Ich versteckte Dracos Karte unter dem Kissen und wischte mir schnell die Tränen aus den Augen. Doch Fred sah meine verheulten Augen und fragte mich besorgt, was denn passiert sei. "Nichts... nichts...", antwortete ich, doch er glaubte mir natürlich nicht. "Gib mir einen Kuss und ich verrat´s dir!" Fred tat, wie ihm geheißen und küsste mich. Ron machte Würgegeräusche hinter uns. Ich drehte mich um und meinte: "Ron, irgendwann bist du auch mal soweit!" Er wurde ganz rot. "Also", begann ich an Fred gewand und holte Dracos Karte hervor. Ich gab sie ihm. Er las sie sich durch. Danach miente er: "Das mit dem Maskenball stimmt, aber der Rest... Du glaubst diesem Heuchler doch nicht etwa?" "Na ja, weißt du, Fred! Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so schlimm..." Freds Augen weiteten sich, "er ist nicht so böse, wie alle immer denken. Aber trotzdem liebe ich nur dich." Zum Zeichen, dass ich es ernst meinte, zerriss ich die Karte. Fred küsste mich wieder.

Am Freitag wurde ich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Kaum hatte ich den Gemeindschaftsraum der Slytherins betreten, wurde ich schon mit Fragen bombadiert. Ich ignorierte alle und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Einige Minuten vergingen. Es klopfte an der Tür. "wer ist da?", rief ich. "Ich bin´s...Draco. Darf ich reinkommen?" Scheiße, dachte ich. Nicht der! Nicht jetzt! "Ja",sagte ich und setzte mich auf. Draco öffnete die Tür, kam rein und schloss sie wieder. Er setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. "Und ?", fragte er. "Du sprichst auf die Karte an?" Ich machte eine Pause. " Draco, wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Ich- liebe- Fred! Und nicht dich. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber ds ist eine Tatsache." Draco wirkte gekränkt. Er sah fast so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick losheulen. Er stand auf. "Na gut", sagte er. "Dann eben nicht!" Er ging. Ich legte mich mit dem Gesicht ins Kissen und fing wieder an zu heulen.

Es war Sonntag, zwanzig Uhr. Ich zog mir ein Kleid an. Dann setzte ich mir eine Maske auf. Sie verdeckte den Bereich um meine Augen herum. Sie war schwarz und mit Pailletten besetzt. Ich lief die Treppe runter in den Gemeindschaftsraum. Einige Girls unterhielten sich darüber welchen Boy sie wohl abschleppen würden. Ich ging in die Große Halle, wo schon einiges los war. Ich sah überall maskierte Schüler. Sogar Hagrid trug eine Maske. Eine Band spielte Musik. Ich sah einige tanzende Paare. Freds rote Haare waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Ich setzte mich allein an den Slytherin- Tisch und trank ein Butterbier. Nach einer Weile kam ein Junge(der mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam) zu mir. Er hatte eine Brille auf, die, genauso wie meine, den Bereich um seine Augen verdekcte, allerdings auch einen Teil seiner blonden(!) Haare."Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Wenn ich mit ihm tanzen würde, müsste ich ihn um Mitternacht küssen. Sollte ich? Oder sollte ich nicht? Besser als den ganzen Abend auf Fred zu warten. Ich sollte! "Aber klar doch", meinte ich. Ich ergriff seine Hand und stand auf. Er hatte ein siegessicheres Lächeln im Gesicht. Wir fingen an zu tanzen. Wir fingen an zu tanzen. Er hatte hübsche blaue Augen, wie mir auffiel. Wir tanzten und tanzten und tanzten. Dann war Mitternacht. Die Musik verstummte. Dumbledore erhob sich hinter dem Lehrerpult und sprach:" Es ist Mitternacht. Zeit, dass sich die Tanzpaare küssen und ihre Masken abnehmen." Ich blickte zu Fred rüber, den ich mittlerweile entdeckt hatte und der die ganze Zeit mit George getanzt hatte. Ich schloss die Augen und küsste den Jungen. Als ich mich von ihm löste und wir die Masken abnahmen, wurde mir klar, was ich angerichtet hatte: Vor mir stand Draco! Ich knallte ihm eine. Dann rannte ich heulend raus. Ich rannte in den verlassenen Gemeindschaftsraum und setzte mich in einen Sessel direkt am Feuer. Ich hörte jemanden reinkommen und eine Treppe rauf- und wieder runterrennen. Ich blickte mich um und sah Draco, der sich suchend umsah. "Suchst du mich?", flüsterte ich. Er kam zu mir gelaufen, kniete sich vor mir auf den Boden, holte tief Luft und sagte dann:" Es... tut mir leid... Ehrlich. Ich hätte das nciht tun dürfen. Es tut mir sehr leid!" "Das hättest du irklich nicht tun dürfen!", sagte ich leise. Er wischte mir eine Träne von der Wange. Ich schlug seine Hand weg, stand auf und rannte in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich warf mich im Kleid auf das Bett und schlief weinend ein.

Als ich m anderen Morgen wach wurde, war mein erster Gedanke:Fred. Ich zog mich leise um, denn die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch. Dann lief ich in die Große Halle, in der schon einige weinige frühstückten. Fred auch. Ich lief zu ihm. Er war der einzige am Gryffindor- Tisch. Ich setzte mich neben ihn. "Können wir reden?", fragte ich. Er blickte mich an. "Du weißt, dass du Mist gebaut hast?" Ich nickte. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte mit dir tanzen müssen. Und mit niemanden anderen! Vor allem nicht mit Draco!" "Und warum hast du´s dann getan?" "Weil... weil du irgendwie nicht gekommen bist und dann kam er und hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihn tanzen würde. Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, mit wem ich tanzte." "Na gut. Ich glaube dir", sagte er. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Aber tu´s bitte nie wieder." "Spinnst du? So etwas würde ich nie wieder tun!" Er küsste mir auf die Stirn. Einige Monate später- am Tag nach der Abschlussfeier- wurde ich wach und fühlte mich einfach nur gut. Es war der Tag der Abreise. Es gab jedoch eine Sache, die mir Bauchschmerzen bereitete(schon schwanger?): Wo würde ich in den Ferien wohnen? Zu den Dursleys wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht zurück gehen. Und in Hogwarts bleiben kam auch nicht in Frage. Vielleicht konnte ich ja zu den Weasleys ziehen? Nein, die hatten schon genug Kinder! Kurz vor dem Frühstück kam Fred an der Großen Treppe. Er hielt mir einen Brief unter die Nase. "Was ist das", wollte ich wissen. "Ein Brief von Mom und Dad", antwortete Fred. "Ja, und?" "Sie wolle, dass du in den Ferien zu uns kommst." "Die ganzen Ferien?" Er nickte. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals. Nach dem Frühstück schnappten wir uns alle unsere Koffer und stiegen in den zug. Ich teilte mir ein Abteil mit Fred (war ja klar), George, Harry, Ron und Hermine. Der Zug fuhr los. Plötzlich sah ich einen Uhu, der immer an unserem Fenster vorbeiflog. Ich öffnete das Fenster und der Uhu und eine kleine weiße Winzeule kamen hereingeflogen. Der Uhu war grau, darum dachte ich zuerst, dass es Dracos war, denn schließlich hatte er auch einen grauen Uhu, doch dann las ich den Brief und war einfach nur glücklich:

Hey Darling

Der Uhu ist für dich.

Für zwölf mal Geburtstag

und Weihnachten.

Es ist nicht viel,

aber jetzt können wir uns öfter schreiben und so.

Dein Dad

P.S: Er hat noch keinen Namen.

Ron schien ebenfalls begeistert zu sein, denn die Winzeule war für ihn gewesen. Bis wir in King´s Cross ankamen quatschten wir noch etwas (viel). Dann kamen wir in London an. Wir nahmen unsere Koffer und stiegen aus.


End file.
